Blank Flank: The Templers
by Whitee Foxclaw
Summary: The introduction of my OC's and how they got to Ponyville. Base of all my other MLP:FiM fanfiction. Equestria is the Land of harmony, peace and freedom. Three new immigrants are member of the old order of the Templer. Destiny brought them to Equestria. Only the first day of their arrival. - Not an HIE story/No CMC/Rated T: Hard to read (everypony says that to me -.-) Death,Violence
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

WELCOME TO:

**Blank Flank: The Templers**

******by Whitee Foxclaw**

The first short story and base for every of my future stories about MLP:Friendship is Magic

Introduction or Prologue for my Blank Flank story

* * *

Hello, my name is Patricia. I am honored you clicked at my Story and hope  
you'll like my attempt to create an MLP:Friendship is Magic related fiction.

If you don't want my mumbling about anything, just scroll down till the start  
of the Story. Enjoy and reply or PM me, PLS!

* * *

First at all, if you already know me because of my KFP related story  
Pandaries: the Golden Heart KFP3, pls read this and don't be disappointed:

Yes ... I am back ... after quite a while ...  
and I decided to make a totally new story about MLP ...  
please don't judge me because of my abandoning of KFP ...  
I will NOT continue KFP!

This fiction is based on MLP:Friendship is Magic Season 1 - 3.  
I will try to get in all the history of the Episodes  
... before Twilight became an alicon (or will become) ... season 3 Ep. 13  
so, we are a very short time after the Crystal Empire, season 3 Ep. 12  
... Not LONG before alicorn Twilight ... thank you -.-  
I will try to incorporate Princess Twilight into my story, after my introduction  
of my OC's and the "Burning Flower" event (spoiler)

**BTW! I BELIEVE IN M. A. LARSON** ... just needed to say that^^

This is NOT a "Human in Equestria" Story ... I kinda dislike those myself ... just my opinion

This Story is T rated ... death, violence

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. It's essential for me to get some response. I am German, and my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I would totally appreciate if anyone wants to proofread my MLP Stories, pls PM me. My English grammar is horrible! I could need YOUR help!

I do not own any of the characters of MLP:Friendship is Magic. © Hasbro ... OC's are mine (any similarities with others are not on purpose.)

* * *

_**Start of chapter 1**_

* * *

**Chapter 1. Destiny (no proofread)**

Somepony would say, that the night is a very calm and peaceful part of the day. The purple Pony named Twilight Sparkle was sure, that ponies should enjoy a night, as beautiful as this one. The intellectual Pony looked out of her window, using the couch right under it to see into the, by moonlight, brightened town she called her home.

Ponyville, a little place in the middle of nowhere. Not very far away, only a one day journey, from the beautiful capital of Equestria called Canterlot. Ponyville, a city full of harmony and peace.

The purple Pony was nervous because of the oncoming day. Twilight Sparkle knew, that this was a rare and very special new day: the end of the spring break. It was the Festival of the Burning Flower. A very old festival to celebrate life and friends. Nopony celebrated it for centuries. But this time Princess Celestia, wanted to celebrate it, in Ponyville. Her faithful student was in charge of everything, like it was always the case, when an event was held in this little town.

She read about this Burning Flower event, but never really saw something like it. It was an old tradition, most ponies simply forgot about. Princess Celestia remembered it only three days ago, when the Princess suddenly was thinking about the past ... the very far past ... and decided to recreate the old traditions, giving Twilight the opportunity to show her organization skills.

With the library nearly in the town center, her view over the city at night was able to stay at the view of the already made preparations. A round place in the center of the city was bounded by a fence of stone. Applejack and Big Macintosh made a very good job creating this circle. She glanced at it with curiosity.

Twilight Sparkle knew, that it was supposed to be something like a reservoir. Her book told her, that everypony had to carry flowers "filled with memories", a very odd part to read, into this circle and creating a little mountain of them inside it. Everypony should celebrate and drink with their friends till twilight. Than the mountain should be set on fire at the very moment of the sun disappearing and the night beginning. Bagpipes should be heard and everypony has to enjoy their memories.

'What an odd celebration' Twilight Sparkle thought, 'I never read about something like this before. Destroying and burning flowers? I don't even know why Princess Celestia wants us to celebrate something like this? And why she decided to recreate this now?'

The purple mare remembered the change of attitude, the Princess recently had. Normally, Princess Celestia was always busy with politics and being the ruler of Equestria. But Twilight Sparkle remembered her last visit in Canterlot, three days ago. The Princess invited her personally to give her some very old books and the orders to celebrate this odd Festival. Furthermore she gave Twilight the advise to be extra careful with not only this celebrations, bit with everything that might happen in the short future. The Princess was thoughtful that day. Undoubted buried in thoughts and something odd, Twilight first didn't wanted to realize in the royal eyes.

She was sure that something was going on. And this "Burning Flower" celebration was quite a hint that something was wrong. Why celebrating a Festival, that nopony celebrated for a thousand years?

'The eyes of the Princess', Twilight got a little shiver up her spine remembering this glance of ... fear and angst.

"What's going on, Princess Celestia? ... The purple pony mumbled, "I never saw you being so feared about something."

"MMMMmmmmhhhhhh" was the reaction a little dragon made, to this upcoming noise. Twilight looked at her little Spike, getting the desire to do the same this creature was doing: Sleeping.

It was late and tomorrow would be a long day. Twilight slowly approached into the night sky shaped blanket of her queen sized bed. Her thoughts still within the Festival. Laying some minutes with thoughts about everything in her mind. The Princess, the Festival, her friends, ... , this fear.

Twilight remembered one little phrase of the book about this old forgotten traditions, she got from Princess Celestia: _And when the flowers burn, those whom destinies were firmly connected, should dance in the Fire. _'What the hey does this mean: Connected destiny?' ...

Slowly fading into the worlds of dreams ...

* * *

Twilight was not the only filly in this beautiful and peaceful city, who enjoyed looking into the darkness of the night. Or was it more, the brightness of the moon?

Applejack was focused on the window while she cuddled under her blanked. Her blond mane free of her hat, laying gently on her pillow. A hard working day. Surely, with Twilight letting her and Big Mac carrying tons of stones to create a circle of them in the middle of the town. Tired was not a word for her exhaustion. She wasn't able to think a lot, just enjoying the view over Sweet Apple Acres. It was her home. It was her destiny to stay here. With her family and her friends.

Rarity was still awake. The beauty of the night was not able to distract her from making a new couture. She was eager to create something new for the following day. Knowing, that the Princess personally would be there at this day, was quite exactly what she wanted and needed to get her shop and work running good again. With the Princess, there would be much more spectators and guests. With many new ponies in town, there were many new opportunities to get new customers. Rarity wanted to get some of those ponies into her shop. She needed a new couture. She needed to show everypony her own personal style. It was her destiny to be the pony known for her unique and beautiful style in the whole of Equestria.

A rather quiet pony was looking at the edge of the Evergreen Forest. Fluttershy was sure to spotted some small black creatures, some shadows. Little things, crawling towards the town, although those pictures were only in her own imagination. She was shutting the window to not have the chance to look out again. She was frightened by the view she recently believed to have, not able to sleep with knowing that there were creatures out there. Possible evil creatures. She immediately regretted to take a look out of her window. This was so typical for her. 'Now I have to cry me into my sleep ... again' she thought, with some small tears reaching out of her blue eyes, soaking her pink mane. She needed comfort ... thought about her friends and slowly managed to calm down. She hated herself for being so frightened by some shadows. She hated it ... It was her destiny to always be this anxious pony.

The Pegasus called Rainbow Dash suddenly snorted because of excitement. It was not the celebration that was so exciting for such an awesome pony like Rainbow Dash. It was the knowledge that the RAF, Royal Air Force, planned an permanently occupied outpost in Ponyville. An outpost for their famous squadron: the Wonderbolts. She got the information right after she came back from her little adventure in the Wonderbolt Academy. After she recently saw that there actually really were some ponies who arrived in Ponyville last day, with uniforms, her excitement got to a whole new Level. She actually would have the chance to show her Idols about her skills all the time she wanted. This was SO awesome ... It was her destiny to be one of them, one day.

Energy was some kind of part of a very unpredictable pink pony. Although her whole day was full of tasks, like preparing for a big party tomorrow, being busy making cupcakes for this upcoming day and babysitting, Pinkie Pie was still nervous and shaky. Nearly jumping and shaking all over her little room on the top of the Sugercube Corner. Slowly trying to get rid of this energy in her young body. Calmly hoping to get tired. Her mind in the clouds of this event happening tomorrow. This would be like a big Party with many new ponies, many new potential friends. Pinky Pie loved to party and make new friends. It was her destiny to party and to make as many friends as possible.

A multicolored, pretty old mane moved slightly in a small breeze of the wind on the balcony of her own living-tower in the Canterlot castle. Princess Celestia's mind was full of old memories. She once tried to totally wipe this memories of her own life, out of her brain, but it was not possible. Now remembering every little detail of those happenings so long ago. The affirmation for her thoughts right in her chambers, opening the door for her past to come in.

* * *

_recently_

Before the Princess finally decided to rest in her bed, a blood red Pegasus with black hooves and a black mane and tail was storming into her own private chambers. It was a miracle that he made it this far, around any guards without alarming any pony. He made it even through the magical barriers without getting any attention of the unicorn Elite-Guards and Soldiers of Canterlot. It was strange that a Pegasus with no magic was able to come there. His intentions were really odd too. He only wanted to show himself to the Princess. And to comfort her a little bit.

Although the sudden impact of a stranger in her own room, this was not extraordinary strange for her Majesty. Remembering her speculations about the upcoming day. Remembering the reason why she wanted to celebrate the Burning Flower. She was expecting something like this, looking at the stranger letting out a small *sigh*.

The Pegasus was very delicate as he slowly landed in the middle of her room. Despite his rushing into the room with the top speed of a Wonderbolt in action, he didn't destroyed anything, thanks to the open balcony. He just spread his wings to stop in mid flight. Princess Celestia recognized the play of red and black colors on the extraordinary huge feathers of this pegasi. He glanced at her with his eyes, which seemed to be on fire. Not a whole second looking at the Princess, he suddenly made a low bow right in front of her.

He wanted to explain himself as fast as he could, starting a greeting with his deep voice, looking at the floor to not discredit her.

"Your highly venerable majesty Princess Celestia, ruler of the new country Equestria, I am highly honored to speak with you and need to mention that there is nothing to fear off. I just came here with such a rush, because my master don't wants to shock you with his own sudden appearance. So he decided that I should make this sudden appearance. Giving you the chance to sort your thoughts." he said. Slowly standing up and avoiding eye contact, to give the Princess a chance to react.

His cutiemark showed everything Princess Celestia needed to know. She recognized a little detail in it, that gave her the confirmation of her thoughts. Two orange claws of a dragon holding some kind of fireball in the center. But what Princess Celestia saw, was not this pretty spectacular cutiemark. She recognized a white red cross inside the flame, showing her, what she already thought about. She didn't saw something like this in Equestria for a very long time, nearly forever.

"I was expecting someone like you ... Templer.", the Princess responded, "I thought your group would show yourself after that little incident in Manehatten, although I didn't really expected the real Templer to be in Equestria. I am honored to talk to one of your kind after thousands of years of abstinence in my home."

"You surely know what my mark means. But only because the Templer didn't set one foot in Equestria for such a long time, does not mean, we are an unknown force. We are quite famous in the whole rest of the world. I am glad that you know, what I am, so I don't have to explain this to you. But it would be rather nice for me if you would also know, who I am. Let me introduce myself, my name is Eric Dragonclaw, but friends can call me Eric. And like you, your Majesty, already suggested, I am a Templer. An Arch Knight of the Templers, to be correct."

Princess Celestia was certain about the appearance of a member of this old order. There could be only one reason in her opinion.

"I think, you're here because of the prophecy, the destruction of magic, aren't you?", she asked in fear.

Eric was confused and shocked as he listen to the words of Princess Celestia. He never heard of a prophecy involving the destruction of the magic. His attentions and the ones of his best friend and master were more of a private nature. He was still standing in front of the ruler of Equestria, who slowly but steadily turned towards her balcony.

"I am sorry, Princess, but I have no Idea what you are talking about.",giving Princess Celestia a shiver in her spine.

"But, why else? Why should the Templers come back to Equestria. Why should you want to talk with me."

A calm knock on the door.

"Destiny and it is our job ... I think ... my friend always talks about this things, I am not good at this ..." The red pony said, before he approached towards the door of her chamber and opened it. Princess Celestia was nearly at the balcony. With her back to the Templer, didn't really noticing one other pony who reached into the chamber. A totally black earth pony, with black fur and a silver mane and tail was standing at the side of Eric. This pony got a pony skull, holding by a hoof, with a little white red cross in the middle as a cutie mark. A frightened sight, with his black expressionless eyes nearly starring at the Princess.

His voice, was not calmly and melodic like Eric's. Not so deep, but more like a smoky and alcoholic voice filled with sarcasm. Loudly telling the Princess: "We are here because our Master wanted that you give us the confirmation to stay here. Nothing but Templer business: telling the ruler of a country that some of us Templers want to settle down. We are hoping you're not in war. I mean, land of harmony and so on. *sigh*. Besides, this whole secretly come into your home and tell you about us is a private matter. Oh yeah, just his wish to say hello. And this destiny thing, his old bucking grand, grand or whatever father just told him to meet with you very carefully if he would ever come to Equestria. So ... I say hi there. He will say hello if you are prepared."

The Princess looked at the appeared new Pony with confusion and a question mark in her face. Eric stood their and facehooved himself. He didn't know what to do. Should he laugh, or advise his friend to show some manners. He decided for the second choice: "Shad, this is the Princess of Equestria."

Shad responded quickly, giving the whole situation a very loose atmosphere: "And I am an Arch Knight of the Templer and friend of the King of all Kings. But that is not an excuse to lose time with just babbling and saying: Hi, my name is, blah blah blah. Please like me, I've rescued some souls down in Manehatten, I am a nice Pony ... Let's get over with this nonsense talking to this ruler of Equestria named Celestia, we have a one day journey ahead of us." the dark pony recognized the ambitious look of his friend on his side, nearly begging to do the right thing.

"Okay Okay *sigh* ... I'm Shadow Deathclaw, and am called Shad, nothing more. Just Shad. Not Shadow, not Death, not Claw ... just Shad. One of only six Arch Knights in this whole world and one who decided to stay in this country ... quite impressive, huh?"

Eric became slightly nervous: "Erm ... okay SHAD ... thank you SHAD ... Yes, impressive." 'How he got this title is a total mystery' he rolled his eyes and suddenly was focused at the Princess again, who started to lose some of this big tension she recently had. Curiosity was the next feeling, the Princess expressed.

"So, Hello then Shad. Nice to meet you, Eric. And now, could you please tell me how you both get in here without alarming everypony?"

Shad wanted to answer this: "Dah... We are bucking knights of the Templers, we get everywhere if we really want. Nopony stand a chance against three of us. Especially with me. I kill like a shadow, without the enemy even noticing me. We all together are like a storm, that only leads to more death than..."

Eric needed to interrupt as he looked at the shocked expression of Princess Celestia: "SHAD ... please ... erm ... Sorry Princess Celestia. Everypony is just fine. Nopony got hurt or something. We just calmly got here and gave some of your guards a little headache for tomorrow."

Shad snorted and mentioned something unsettling for the Princess: "Unfortunately ... not even a real scratch ... *sigh*" Eric looked at his friend in disbelief ...'Why is he doing this again, that is not impressive in a peaceful country like Equestria. And I am pretty sure that Princess Celestia is not as sarcastic as Shad himself.'

The ruler of Equestria just turned again and wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible. It seemed to be ridiculous ... It was rather awkward to talk with anypony right in her own private chambers, where only her most trustful friends and her sister get admission. Only to say hello was quite not worthy something rude like breaking into her castle and into her own place of rest.

"So, what is this all about. I recognized that three Templers will be settle down in Equestria. So we all get new protectors of anypony in Equestria. But you're coming here in the middle of the night, telling me you overwhelmed my guards ... just to say hello? It would be much easier if you would just come here officially in the day. A normal audience with me would be enough for this issue. Why this extreme methods?" Celestia asked the two Templers.

Eric tried to explain the whole situation: "We two surely are not the ponies who wanted this breaking into your chambers thing. Our friend wanted this because he knows, that this situation will be kinda awkward for you. He is ... erm ... how could I explain ... "

"Just say IT! He some kind of reincarnation of Equest Foxclaw", Shad interrupted his comrade, giving Princess Celestia the shock of her current life. Her heart skipped a beat and suddenly her mouth refused to breath. It was incredibly hard to get some air into her lungs again. The two ponies stayed calm. Even Shad imagined now what he just did and regretted his mouth immediately. Getting such a reaction was quite unsuspected. They were supposed to do this calmly and comforting for the Princess, but now the Princess suddenly got to her balcony and was buried in thoughts.

* * *

_now_

'They don't know about the prophecy, that is for sure. But they know about him. About Equest.' Slowly tears reached the surface in the eyes of this godly Princess, who didn't cried for thousands of years. Getting her memories back.

The two Templers looked at the creature, they recently let in, when the Princess approached to the balcony. Shad scratched his head as this person went to stand directly behind the Princess, giving Shad and Eric a bad look. A deep breath to slowly calm down came out of the creature, who was a pony. Ignoring his personal physical condition, he wanted to talk to this Princess, he strangely felt so deeply connected with. He started to hum the old melody, he loved to hum, slowly approaching to the Princess.

Suddenly Princess Celestia did not stand alone on the balcony, looking at the night, made by her sister. A mysterious unicorn was right behind her. A snow white stallion with red orange shaped parts of fur on his feed and in his face, giving him colors in his face similar to a fox. He was wearing an rather old white coat over his body, two onto front hooves attachable swords on his back, and a totally bandaged body under the clothes, to hide his cutiemark and some kind of injuries on his side. His mane and tail colors started white, but got more orange-red at the ends of his hair. He was not wearing his hood, so that his mane was moving in the wind, like the one of Princess Celestia.

His voice was like the same, the Princess didn't listen to for her own personal longest time she could imagine. It was like music for her. The stranger wanted to choose every of his words very carefully. "Princess Celestia, I am sorry that my comrades and I used such inconvenient methods to talk to you about our plans to settle down in Equestria. My old and very wise grandfather told me to just show myself to you very carefully, so I thought it would be for the best, to do this, when you are alone."

He looked at her with his green eyes, recognizing the sadness. Immediately feeling kind of guilty to come here and show himself. His ancestors were originally from Equestria. And he knew, that she knew about this, too. He knew that she knew exactly everything about one particular ancestor of him, making his heart becoming heavy.

"Like my friends already suggested earlier, I am just here because ... all I want is your confirmation ... we want to stay in Equestria and offer our services to protect all defenseless ponies in this country and to fight with your forces, if war approaches into this country." the rather young pony in body, but experienced and wise pony in mind asked finally to the ruler of Equestria continuing with something, he needed to ask: "... am I allowed to come home?"

The Princess winced by his voice, which was the one of a leader, she remembered only too well. Still in thoughts, she didn't gave an answer. The unicorn stared at this great pony on the balcony, looking at her, like she was a very old friend of him. He didn't needed her confirmation to be here but he got the desire to get one. He didn't wanted to be unwanted.

And he asked her again: "I'll never ever force you to let us stay here. You know, although I got all rights in this Issue ... as a Templer ... Please Celi (Sally), I need an answer."

The princess was rather shocked and looked at this pony in disbelief. Nopony called her this nickname since ... since she was a little foal ... so long ago. She didn't knew how to response, and simply looked right into the green eyes of this stranger, who seemed so familiar. She sighted and tried to sort her thoughts about this.

She answered with a shaking voice and created a rather awkward moment for the stranger: "... erm ... yes, of course you three can stay in Equestria ... Foxy."

The unicorn immediately imagined the problem about this meeting and the princess: It was the past. He needed to convince her that he was a different pony.

He responded: "My name is Whiter Foxclaw, or simply Fox ... not Foxy. I am not my ancestor. I am Fox. Okay Celi?"

He was still staring at her. When she suddenly needed to ask: "Why are you here? Your ancestors and family abandoned Equestria thousands of years ago, and now someone just comes back? With no particular reason?"

"Don't compare me to anyone of the past, Celi. I am a total different pony than anyone you knew of that time. And my reasons are as simple as getting drunk: I want to be here. I decided to come here. I thought it would be impossible, like it was for any Templers in the past centuries, but now I am here. Not alone, but with two other Templers who should not be able to set one food into this land, either. But now we are here. Call it destiny, if you want. That should be a good reason.", the young stallion told her, still staring at the ruler of Equestria, recognizing something odd ... a pain in his horn ... suddenly his magic nearly forced him to tell her more about his reasons. His two friends inside the chambers of the Princess recognized it and slowly approached closer to their friend.

"... I dislike the old world. I hate every single centimeter of the world beyond the borders of Equestria ... The war, the fight, the death ... I am a death pony for all of them ... and I remain a death pony, when I will stay in Equestria ... I just needed to go somewhere else, where nopony would recognize the pony right talking to them ... Where I could be, without everypony looking at me ... Where I could be free from my burdens ... And since I am the first after the magical banishment of my blood, who actually is able to set foot in Equestria, I decided to make it my home like it was one for my ancestors so long ago ... I wanted to come home ... home." ... his own magic releasing him again, giving him a reason to pant heavily and holding his own painful side with his hoof. Princess Celestia saw this and remained silent for a second, to get her own opinion about what happened there.

After a small silence between the ruler of Equestria and Fox who was a little bit distracted for a moment, the stallion felt the desire to make this whole situation more comfortable for both of them. It was the first time, he personally talked with this godly mare. Slowly going right beside her and looking into the dark of the night, like she did the whole time. Starting humming again, till he suddenly stopped.

"I am some kind of, reincarnation of a very old friend of your's. I am pretty sure I look and maybe even sound like this Pony of your past." he started, simply feeling the desire to.

"My grandfather and mentor told me about the history of my family. And our connection with Equestria ... that even the order, we founded, was originally founded here. I know about the banishment of the Templers after you two Princesses came to rule in this country ... I know that this specific ancestor played a big role when all this happened ... I know that you, Celi, are one of the founders of the Templers, with my, I could say close old relative ... My Grandfather told me about the fact that it is simply not possible in Equestria to know anything about this order ... not because of some laws or something like that, simply because of a magical banishment ... just because the ruler of this land, wanted to forget ... But I can tell you: Everypony beyond the ocean knows about our order and our doings. And nearly everypony admires what we are staying for. ... I am personally sorry that I am the one, especially I, who brings back memories and who was able to destroy this old magic, protecting Equestria from anything with evil intentions or past ... even us Templers ... who stand for all good in the rest of the world."

In this moment, Princess Celestia realized something, she was thinking of the whole time ... 'He is back ... like he told me so long ago ... not in person ... but with a small seed he planted in the rest of the world.' Something was happening not like she expected it. She got the idea to celebrate this particular tradition tomorrow, because she wanted to finally honor her past and especially this particular pony. And now this new pony appeared. 'It happened. Was this ... destiny?'

Fox continued: "I am here because I decided to be here now. Anything else is not my attention. Being a Templer, PM or the son of my father does not mean, I am a threat or a savior. Like I said, I am just here to begin a new life and to forget my old one. If my appearance makes you feel uncomfortable, it is not my fault, or the fault of my fellow knights. I just do what I think I have to do and I know, that an alicorn as old as you are, Celi, understands the point that anything of ponies in the past has nothing to do with the ponies of today. History..."

Princess Celestia totally understood, and interrupted him to make things clear, although she wasn't so sure about this.

"Sorry mister Fox, I appreciate that you try to convince me of something, but I already said yes to your plans. Remembering some things is my own burden, not yours. I am sorry if my reaction gave you the feeling to do those things you did. Breaking into my home and telling me only that the descendant of some old pony I knew wants to settle down in Equestria, is not necessary."

"NOT necessary?" Shad nearly exploded, listening to those two ponies. "We're bucking Knights of the Templers! If one of us goes into a new country to settle down, our first task is to tell the ruler personally that some pretty great fighters are in their country to kinda rule with them. Hello!? As protectors of everypony, the most important pony of a state needs to know where to find the ponies who can decide a whole war, especially when a pony like Fox appears. Somepony able to singlehoofly ending a whole bucking world .."

"Enough!", Fox nearly screamed, giving the expressionless black pony behind him an uncomfortable feeling. "That is nothing anypony here has to know."

The Princess tried to find her voice again after Shad's explanation of being a Templer.

"erm ... I just told you, that it would be enough if you simply made an official audience with me."

"And risking that your guards, your advisors, your citizens should see the same waterfall of tears like we all do?" The white unicorn mentioned, giving Princess Celestia the chance to touch her own face, to only feel that everything in it was soaked with tears. She was so much in thoughts that she didn't recognized them earlier.

"I am pretty sure, a ruler of a whole country would not want, that their citizens see this, only because of an stranger who just said hello.", Fox continued, slowly but steadily reaching near Princess Celestia.

The alicorn recognized a handkerchief right next to her face, carefully hold with one hoof by Fox. She gratefully took it with her magic and quietly said: "Thank you."

After the Princess finished to clean her face from tears, she wanted to gave it back, but the polite pony on her side simply refused it, looking at the night with biting his lips and giving her another uncomfortable feeling inside her ... but it was a kinda good feeling.

"I am sorry, Fox, you were right. Being here in private is much better then my suggestion. But don't get into any conclusions. Memories of myself are still my own burden." Princess Celestia said.

Letting Fox respond: "We know, Celi. And I hope this awkward situation can be handled faster now. We need to get out of here soon. And i need another confirmation of you too. There is another reason why I wanted to go into the country of harmony."

"Another reason?", the Princess asked, still caring for her eyes, who didn't acted like she wanted.

"Yes ... I need your help with something, magical ..." Suddenly Shad and Eric's ears flipped around. It was rare, that both were excited, but they were all of a sudden. "And the only good magically force strong enough to do what I seek for, are the Elements of Harmony, especially the Element of magic, and you are the pony to ask for them."

Suddenly Princess Celestia got very curious about this. Looking Fox right into the eyes and asking: "Why do you need the Elements?"

Fox wanted to be honest: "I need just harmony ... not really their magic ... my grandfather mentioned that this Elements, especially the element of magic would help me somehow ... I can't really explain, he just said that they are some kind of ... harmony is a kind of cure ... for a magical illness."

Princess Celestia asked worried: "Are you sick?"

"As a Templer and as the PM, I don't need to answer to this personal question. I just hope, that you can help me ... But, to be truth, ... yes, I am kinda ill. And I'll surely have some big problems in my future. And ponies around me would have them, too. But if my two friends are close to me, nothing will happen to the ponies around me." he said, closing his eyes to turn around and looked into the face of his friends in the tower, who both looked back at him in an worried but thankful way. Something rare, especially for the normally expressionless Shad.

Princess Celestia really wanted to do everything she could do for this unicorn on her side. She knew, that the Templers are ranked as very trustful ponies, outside of Equestria. And he was some kind of relative for her. "My Sister and I are not the keepers of the Elements anymore."

"We know ... and we know that there a ponies, who are the Elements of Harmony now. Their names are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. We just don't want to get to them without asking the former keeper for her permission, to go to them and find our place to live.", replied the white unicorn.

"Your place to live?" questioned the alicorn.

"Like I said, I just need to be near the Elements. I don't have to get something of them. I will try to not involve them in anything of my concerns. I simply decided to settle down, where I could find the element of magic. To settle down, where I find harmony. And I am asking you, Celi, can we live there?"

"You don't need to ask me about this, Fox.", the princess told him, "They all live in Ponyville and I am not able to not allow you to go there to live."

"Ponyville?" he stayed there to get an awkwardly long pause, just to tell the next in a dramatically way:"We already knew that and needed just the acknowledgement of that. Thank you Princess."

As suddenly, the white unicorn walked to his comrades and stopped right in front of them, using his fore hoofs to hug them both simultaneously.

"This is the name, of our new home guys.", both Templer were rolling with their eyes, showing Princess Celestia that they already knew about the plans of their close friend and master.

Fox was turning again to see at the confused face of the godly mare called Celestia.

"You know, It is my honest wish, to be, where harmony is. Only there, I can live without this hesitations, stress and death of my past. Only there, I will be able to learn how to control myself. I just wanted to ask you about this in particular. You as the former keeper of the elements of harmony was like the center of it and the first pony I wanted to talk to." Fox explained her.

"When we arrived in Manehatten, we already found out that this Ponyville could be our new home. But after reading and hearing of the things, the Ponies called the Elements of Harmony did, we were totally sure that Ponyville was our destiny. I have to thank you and need to say, goodbye for today. We want to arrive there tomorrow morning, so we need to go now.", with a little sign of his right hoof, his two friends suddenly turned and ran/fly away out of the personal Tower of Princess Celestia.

Fox waited a little bit longer, only to turn and stay in the door and enjoying the view of an confused princess: "I have to ask for one favor, before I leave."

The Princess responded in confusion, how quick those ponies wanted to go again: "Favor?"

"Many ponies think I am officially K.I.A (killed in action). So only two Templer were here to talk with you about settling down. I am just a friend, a normal pony. Okay?", he did not waited for an answer just glanced into the eyes of Princess Celestia and nodded.

"Okay then. We'll see us tomorrow in Ponyville." he hesitated and closed the door slightly, using his magic.

The Princess just stood there, looking at the door, thinking to herself ... 'What the buck just happened?'

* * *

_**End of chapter 1**_

* * *

I think, one chapter a week should be enough

I need somebody to proofread this chapter and correct my failures. Please PM me

For those who think, this will be an OC + Celestia ... erm ... nope. Introduction of my OC's.

For those who think, I made some mistakes and they could write better ... PM ME ... I need a proofreader^^

**Quote of the day: When writing the story of your life, don't let anyone else hold the pen.**

Confused by something. There is a button for reply right down there. You can also use it without being confused. Have a question, ask me! Write something right down here, if you read this little story ... you don't even need to tell me anything ... just to know, someone took his time and wrote something like "Hello" or "Hi" into this little box down there would be awesome. Please Like, Reply, make a fav, or simply enjoy. Cya next time.

Your Patricia

\/


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry for the inconvenience

**Blank Flank: The Templers**

******by Whitee Foxclaw**

The first short story and base for every of my future stories about MLP:Friendship is Magic

Introduction or Prologue for my Blank Flank story

* * *

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. It's essential for me to get some response. I am German, and my English isn't the best. Sorry.

I do not own any of the characters of MLP:Friendship is Magic. © Hasbro ... OC's are mine (any similarities with others are not on purpose.)

This Chapter is mostly about Eric/Shad/Fox and their characters. Giving you the possibility to learn something about them.  
Sorry, my future chapters will involve the Mane 6, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Princess Celestia  
One of my longer chapters ... (lol, only published two yet)

* * *

**__****Start of chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2. "Sorry for the inconvenience" (no proofread)**

Being incredibly fast, three little blurred creatures sprinted and stormed through the castle of Canterlot. A very small golden piece of an metallic paper, with only the words "Sorry for the inconvenience", signed with the letter T and a red cross after it was left behind them. Right on top of a royal soldier, who laid unconsciousness on the side of a big gate. It was not possible that somepony would miss it when someone would try to wake this pegasi up. It was the second time in Equestria, this was left behind by those rushing creatures. It was quite unusual for them, remembering being in Equestria for three days now, that only two ponies received this kind of letter.

Those three creatures, who called themselves Fox, Eric and Shad, slowed down, after they reached the normal streets of Canterlot. They took their time, besides of their recent plans to rush. They had half a night in front of themselves, plenty of time to get where they wanted to before sunset. Although it would normally take the most part of a whole day with the train, or half a day if you are able to fly. Eric carried a little bag, he recently hided from the Princess, right on his back. Fox hummed a little lullaby and was writing into a small book, he levitated right in front of himself. When Shad finally started to say, what everyone was thinking.

"Damn, that was awkward." the two other ponies nodded in agreement. "I mean, being Princess and all, but just because you look like her dead mate from the ancient times, doesn't mean, that she had to get those waterfalls out of her eyes. It's not like he vanished yesterday. I mean, come on, she had thousands of years to get over this."

Eric stayed calm, but Fox was confused by this reaction of the Princess too as he took his book into the saddlebags of his coat. The unicorn responded: "Quite unique, if you ask me." looking right into his friends eyes, knowing that Shad would enjoy the next statement:"a pony, worth to cry for a thousand years ... quite impressive and romantic, isn't it?"

"You can say that twice. That is called a drama, baby. And not even alcohol involved. Quite impressive." the black horse replied with excitement, although his face remained expressionless. Only his voice was indicator how this black pony felt. "If anypony would lose even one tear, when I would be burned in the eternal flames of the most dangerous and greatest villain on this planet, I would have died happy."

Eric mumbled calmly: "Or cut your throat by the two swords of him."

"I am pretty sure he did vanished from this planet with joy. Martyr always do.", the white fellow said.

Only to get another response of Shad, who loved a good talk about such a serious matter, remembering his own little references he thought about, when he was alone: "The final of our lives is the great act, we call dying. We normally want to stay on the stage, we call life, but every good play needs a good end. He had a spectacular one. And mostly impressive is the fact, that he was surely a pony, with a big audience. And one of his fans is still cheering and crying after the stage changed more than a thousand times. And this pony still wants to call for an encore ... Only to get a copy of him, playing a whole new play..."

The normally calm red Pegasus, who trotted next to his friends, interrupted Shad, and wanted to continue this talk in another way: "I would wish, my play would be seen by somepony and that somepony would cheer after my final act."

Fox looked at the Pegasi, knowing how to ruin this nice moment of talking about death: "I am pretty sure, Shad would miss you."

Giving Eric the chance to response in only one way: "That is ..."... making a long pause, as he looked at Shad, who waited for his voice to say some kinds words about that comment, ... "depressing."

The two other ponies tried calmly to laugh, only to get themselves caught in a loud snorting and heavy coughing.

Shad was the one, who found his voice back first: "I really hope, I will live longer than you, pal. I need to tell everyone how extraordinary depressive your play was ... a total drama, right Fox?"

"I don't think, you have a chance against Eric, Shad. On comparison of you two, you will surely die much earlier. I know you'll be found dead in a barrel full of strong cider, after a long night of celebrating that we are all still alive. Drown by your own vomiting." Fox said, with a long laugh afterwards. None of those two ponies cared for the fact, that most ponies in this town were already sleeping and able to listen to their conversation, besides Eric, who tried to talk calmly. The Canterlot ponies would not know anything about this topics.

Shad knew exactly, how to response to Fox: "And pretty damn good strong cider in a barrel. That's a final act, I would be proud of. What would be your's, Eric?"

A Pegasi shivered by the thought of his own death, giving his friends a serious afraid glance. "Hopefully in a very long time with Fox on my side, telling me that my lower body was ripped off by an enemy. So that he has the chance to finish me with one of his swords."

Shad getting this idea of a *good* death a little to serious: "Actually ... you are bucking right Eric ... you are damn depressing."

Fox joked around: "I you want to die by my death blow, just ask. I am quite good with not letting my victims suffer. Besides, if you would have asked me much earlier, it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Eric glanced at him, knowing that Fox was the only pony, who actually was able to kill him in a fair fight: "Thank you ... but no? If you wanted to kill me once, I would already be dead."

Shad: "Good answer, Fox would not ask twice, and I would miss ya."

Fox won: "I was right all along."

Shad stayed still in the mood to trash talk a little bit more about this, knowing they would have to hurry to get to Ponyville before sunset: "We are all playing with an audience watching us, but no pony would ever get the audience, you already got, Fox."

Fox got that hint and got the intention to stop this talk immediately, but if those two ponies were not the ones, he could talk openly with, nopony was. Furthermore they shared this past with him. He got comfortable enough to respond: "Are you serious? I would not call that audience. Besides, I still live and standing right on your side, dude."

The black Earth Pony needed to poke his friend a little more: "But nearly everypony outside Equestria knows, that you was injured on the battlefield. In a way, no normal pony could survive. The look of your naked side behind all those bandages is still quite impressive, you know. And if whole nations, no matter if allies or enemies, were shocked and nearly crying AND cheering because of that, I would propose to call that quite a great audience. Don't forget, the world thinks and hopes at least, that you already played your last act. Many are still cheering."

The white unicorn knew all about that, and the complications his official reappearance would make. It was hard to be incognito if you are in a world, where everypony knows your cutiemark. Where everypony would either kiss your hooves, or be frozen in fear. Another reason to hide it under clothes and bandages. And another reason to go into a country, nopony knows about yourself and your order in particular.

Fox responded a last time, before the three ponies reached their first destiny: "They currently think, I made my final act. But I am by far to young. I would rather suggest this was my first act at all. I am just making a break, to get onto the stage with a great blast again. By the way, Eric, you have the letter?"

Eric used his wing, to get an official looking writing out of the bag, he was carrying all the time: "Of course. I think the letter will be there in less than a day, it is still express. Calculating the journey takes two till three days for normal ponies without a big carriage. I would say he will be in Ponyville in four or five days."

Shad needed to ask a question again, to make things certain: "Do you really trust him Fox? I mean, we rescued his life twice now and he literally gave you an oath to serve you till the end of his own life ... twice. We became drinking buddies, but he comes still from one of the old enemies: Germaney."

Fox responded with a smile in his face, giving his friends the confirmation, again: "The Germanes were the most trustful ponies of the old world before they become the enemies of everyone. And they even remained as the most trustful ones after it. And besides, he has all of our stuff now. It is simply to late to not trust him. And I am quite sure that this is like a dream came true for our new friend and Colt of the Templers."

The target of the Templers was the little town called Ponyville. But before they wanted to straight run and fly to the direction of the peaceful city, they needed to make this little stop at a post office. A little letter had to be thrown into the box of the office. Addressed to a pony, named Hans Diener.

* * *

_3 Days before_

The waves stroked slowly but steadily on the hull of this small sailing vessel. The long way this little boat managed to traverse was incredible. A whole ocean was crossed, giving the three little souls on board the sight of their new life. Abandoning their old life ... abandoning the old world. Fleeing from their responsibilities and most of their enemies.

The morning sun was shining right over the now very bright city called Manehatten. It could be seen majestically in the horizon, with the statue of Liberty waving a warm welcome. Equestria ... the place of harmony and home of the majestic princess Celestia and her sister Luna, two godly alicorn, was right ahead.

This alone should be reason enough to immigrate into this fascinating and beautiful country. A nation, somepony would feel safe in.

But was it really so safe? Many evil forces could be found around the world. Even Equestria was home of some evil. Rumors about attacks of Changelings spread across the ocean. A species, only to be found in a country where love and joy could be found everywhere. Despite those creatures, Equestria was also a place, magically protected by an unknown force. Evil, was not able to set foot into this land. Even not a Templer was able to do so, because although their intentions and goals were mostly very chivalrous, their methods and history was a forbidden thing to talk about. Their mostly bloody feet did not set in this Land of Harmony for thousands of years. There was not one order with more blood on their hooves, than the Templer. Unfortunately lots of innocent blood.

'A pretty place to conquer' one of the souls on the vessel thought, looking at the shining horizon. Slowly getting angry because of the boredom and abstinence of alcohol he had the recent four days, although the normal crossing of a whole damn ocean would take more than a week, if you are fast. But the black pony working and swimming very fast and a pretty strong and persistent red Pegasus were the reason, this little vessel was able to literally dash through the waters and waves of a whole ocean in no time.

Shad saw the buildings in the horizon, breathed in deeply, and let out a scream of joy: "Land, ho!", he already wanted to do this since they started this whole journey.

The vessel was pulled with a rope on the front by an exhausted Pegasus, who already saw the land some time ago. He let the black horse on the ships rail do this shouting in joy. Eric knew, how much Shad wanted to do this.

Fox was the third soul on this little ship, a normal pony would only use to go fishing in shallow places with. Excited like his friends.

He looked at the scenery of the town in the horizon, as he started to talk to his friends: "Sailors, attention!", being loud enough for even Eric to hear. Both of his comrades listened to it, joined this game and stood straight in front of their leader in no time. Responding: "Yes, Captain!", for Fox only a reason to say: "At ease!"

A little smile of Eric reached into the glance of his Captain and leader. Letting him giving a very warm smile back and Shad the possibility to make a little joke, he planned for a long time: "So, at the end, Eric and Fox are captured in the mermaid effect. I am glad we see land, so I can swim the rest of our trip if I have to flee. I think I have to go quickly, because I will have a problem if this is escalating."

The white unicorn looked at Shad, giving him a warm smile, too. The stallion licked through his own lips and teeth, making the situation really awkward, and giving Shad a little shiver through his spine. Fox got serious within one moment to another: "I am certain, that you would not be able to cross the magical barrier."

Shad responded: "And I am certain that there is a pony on board, who might be able to do it ... if your old man has once said something right."

The white unicorn knew, that Shad meant him: "Maybe Shad. But if there is this force, I am pretty sure I can't do anything with my magic. We need a plan to go forward if we don't get into Equestria."

"I have faith in you, Fox.", Eric, the Pegasi, still with a rope around his neck, stated confident.

Fox replied: "Thank you Eric, nice to know one Pony is always on my side. I needed to talk with you about this all just in case, the magical forcefield is a little bit more dangerous, than I imagine."

Shad tried to show some sympathy, only getting irony in his mind: "Hm, there are three options, I think. First, you'll die for sure. Second, you'll get one of your magical stress attacks, shouting chaos and will destroy this nice city ahead of us, dying after that because of your physical condition, and don't forget to kill both of us ... or maybe nothing will happen and we just dock onto the harbor, find a nice bar and drink a good Whiskey ... no matter what happens, this gonna be fun."

The young stallion with the horn thought about this sarcastic statements of his companion. There was no going back, after those three Templers crossed an ocean with some chests full of forbidden artifacts, books of black magic, extreme novels and the treasure, worth more than a kingdom. Sealed with the magic of the Templers, so that only one of their kind was able to open them. The three ponies on the vessel were some kind of refugees, who had no other options left. He needed to try.

Fox: "Give me my coat and my swords." Shad throwing it right at him within a second, already knowing where to find his belongings, " And your rope Eric, I'll run straight towards the docks and if something is stopping me, we know we are not able to go to Equestria." The pony, called Fox, said nervously, using his magic to get the rope of Eric's neck and shoulders.

Giving the pegasi the desire to confirm what he just heard: "You'll pull our boat? I have to protest, Fox. You're not in the condition to pull anything."

Shad interrupted, knowing that Fox already opened his mouth and wanted to respond: "He is a magical unicorn and his body should be regenerated quite good already. Might hurt a bit, but I know, Fox loves a little bit of pain. He'll survive that."

The two Templers watched, as Fox took the rope right onto his neck and jumped onto the water.

Shad looked at him in disbelief and was sure, that this looked like a messiah wandering into a new land. Saying furiously: "You have to be kidding me, Fox."

The unicorn did something extraordinary, with the help of his magic. He was standing on the water, like the water was nothing else than a slightly moving ground. He smiled back to his comrades and started to trot forward, using the spell to get the vessel alive, to get some speed.

Shad looked at the red Pegasi on his side, just asking: "When he was able to do this all along, why the hay did I swam two days in the bucking cold ocean and you flied like you were still a berserker of the Fireblasts?", already knowing the answer ... he sighted.

* * *

_On their way to the city_

As they approached closer to the city, Eric recognized something odd, as he looked at a terrace, which was placed towards their direction. He poked his neighbor, to get his attention. He said to Shad: "I think there is a little welcoming committee right ahead of us."

Shad responded with a "shh", forcing his friend to stay calm. " ... do you hear that?"

Surprisingly not Eric answered, but the pony several meters in front of the boat, with a rope on his neck and shoulders, what really was very painful for Fox, started to scream back: "Music! There is a show right there." as he pointed with his hoof towards three little blue points, fast moving and doing loops in the air, right in front of the terrace.

They saw three creatures in the air. Certain that this were some pegasi performing a little air show in front of a crowd.

Eric snorted in excitement, the vessel steadily reaching closer to the city, as he looked at the slight and very experienced moves, those three creatures did. He loved to fly by himself and would like to join them immediately. He knew about a really famous group of extreme good fliers in Equestria and was eager, to know if those little dots in the sky were some of those ponies. He was an young but experienced flier by himself and knew, that this not only looked, but actually was impressive. His title of being a Templer would be enough, in the other world, to get the possibility to join an air show without even introducing, only showing his cutiemark. He wanted to start right away.

Only to get a rolled eyeball comment of Shad on his side: "Don't even think about interrupting this show. We don't need any attention. We're at our mission to go reaching a whole new continent, right now."

Suddenly an incredibly loud noise was heard all over Manehatten, forcing all ponies in this city, plus Shad and Eric, to cover their ears immediately. Everypony winced by it, don't knowing what this was. Some ponies tried to hide under tables, others looked at the sky, trying to locate the origin of this upcoming terrifying sounds. It was like cracking glass, only as loud, as nopony experienced before.

Nothing was able to identify it, as suddenly a loud bang occurred right in front of a white unicorn, who was walking on water. Mostly everypony was able to locate this new upcoming loud explosion like noise. The pegasi stopped their show immediately, suddenly rushing into his direction.

Fox himself breathed heavily as he reached through this invisible wall. He did not knew, what happened there, but he was the center of this happenings. He got through this barrier, without even noticing, till a sudden feeling of something extraordinary in his life appeared. From one second to another, without really using a little bit of a barrier crushing spell, at the very moment, he touched this invisible barrier and broke through this old magic, he felt something, he didn't knew how to describe. It was a kind of joy, reaching the heart of this Templer. He suddenly was ... happy to be there.

Eric and Shad knew what happened and looked at their comrade, who broke through this thousand year old barrier. They got a very comfortable feeling, as the boat still moved slightly forward and reached through the place, Fox recently broke.

Shad tried to look expressionless, but winced because of the sudden feeling he got in his stomach. Eric spreading his wings within moments, feeling a light in his heart. He wanted to start and get right next to his unicorn friend in front of the vessel.

"So much about attention, Shad.", Eric responded to the suggestions of Shad earlier, as he recognized that three pegasi in the same blue uniform, rushed into their direction, only seconds away to get to them. Eric used his huge wings, to make it between those possible enemies and his friend, giving the pegasi a lesson of being incredibly fast and to stop within the same moment, one would only blink.

In Canterlot, two very mighty Princesses recognized the sudden change of magic all around them. Giving the older sister of them, a very uncomfortable feeling inside her head. Princess Celestia remembered.

* * *

_after breaking the barrier_

The extraordinary good fliers, called Wonderbolts, were worried about the loud sounds, they recently heard. Spitfire, the leader of those famous flying squadron, commanded directly to investigate. It could be some pony who needed help or even some evil ponies. They rushed with incredibly fast speed only centimeter above the water surface, giving the audience on the terrace the feeling that this was part of the show, to get to the center of the noises recently.

As the three reached closer to the vessel they saw, a sudden impact of wind nearly stopped them in mid flight. Forcing those fliers, to close their eyes for only a second, only to get the view of a red Pegasi with huge wings right in front of them. Worried about the situation, Spitfire needed to take the first step towards this stranger.

She asked worried: "I am Captain Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, is everything okay here?"

Suddenly a white unicorn with a coat and swords on his back, who was right behind the red Pegasi, started to laugh loudly, making this situation odd.

The Wonderbolts recognized that there was something unbelievable happening. They saw a bright shining creature, standing on water. Looking at those fliers and smiled in a way, that was extraordinary. Everyone, even the black horse on the vessel, who rarely was able to feel anything serious, blushed at this sight.

"Of course, everything is all right, my dear." Fox responded to the stranger with his very melodic voice, looking her right into the eyes, making her and her comrades becalmed all of a sudden. "I just made some noise to get your attention." He lied to get some time to imagine, what story he could tell them, and continued with introducing himself and his friends: "The black pony there in this vessel is my crazy friend Shad. The red Pegasi you are facing is my lovely friend Eric. And I am Fox. Nice to meet you incredible fliers."

The stallion right besides Captain Spitfire asked: "Our attention?"

Walking on water was advanced magic, but with gracefulness like Fox did, which appearance changed a little bit after getting through the barrier, Shad needed to confirm himself, it looked like ice skating. "How rude to not introduce yourself, mister?"

"Soarin." the Pegasi on the right side responded, as he tried to look curiously at this stranger, who was behind huge red black wings of a rather big red Pegasi, right in front of him.

As the view slowly changed to the pony in the middle, Spitfire nearly got the desire to introduce herself, although this was quite unusual to skip an air show to introduce yourself to some strangers: "This is Fire Streak." pointing at the pony on the other side of Soarin. "And I am Spitfire. We are the Wonderbolts."

The red Pegasus named Eric suddenly breathed heavily and turned to his friend, looking at him with a glance in his eyes. Fox was sure, he got his idea.

Fox knew exactly what Eric wanted, as he simply said: "You already said, you are Spitfire, Spitfire," giving her an embarrassing blush under her suit, "My friend here is kinda like a fan of you. He wants to challenge you."

Spitfire said: "A fan? So this was just an attempt to get us over here? To challenge us?"

Fox lied again: "Exactly."

Spitfire slowly becoming angry, telling him: "This is ridiculous, we have a show to perform. Sorry, but challenges are not in my schedule.", as the three pegasi turned, all of them felt a sudden strong wind on their back, making it hard to not get crushed into the water. The red Pegasi with the great wings jumped over them, using his wings to create this blow and was quickly in front of them. He bowed very deeply.

"I am sorry, but it would be an honor, to see what the Wonderbolts are capable of." The humble and friendly red Templer said, "And I can promise, this would be like a show for your audience."

Spitfire still angry, but impressed by the swiftness, this strange Pegasi showed the Wonderbolts twice now. "This is not possible, no pony is hurt and this is no emergency here, so we will just continue our show. Is that clear?"

Shad, who calmly watched the scene, interrupted by shouting: "Wonderbolts.", as he slowly started to stare at his own right hoof. "We came from another continent, and you want to refuse the offer, such an important pony as Eric here is doing?"

Spitfire looked at the expressionless black eyes of this black pony in confusion: "Offer?"

Shad wanted to do his friend a favor: "The Wonderbolts are well known as the elite fliers of the Royal Air Force (RAF) of Equestria, even beyond the oceans. But there are several groups of fliers beyond this ocean, you should know either." slowly getting Spitfire interested. "Eric here for example, is a former Fireblast of the United Air Force (UAF)."

Spitfire tried to remember about this group. She knew that she heard about them, as suddenly Soarin got a fan moment: "He is a former Flier with the Dragons?"

Eric simply nodded and tried to look a little bit majestically, as he saw at Soarin, who reached near him and said: "That would explain your huge wings. Totally! I am honored to meet you."

He offered his hoof to shake, as Fox interrupted: "Eric?" the red Pegasi looked at his friend, as the unicorn suddenly said: "Have fun!" and Fox started to galloping towards the docks, giving Eric a moment to realize what Fox and Shad gave him for a chance.

Spitfire still a little bit confused, looked at Eric, as this pony looked her right into her eyes. Eric waited till his friends were out of reach for the thing he wanted to do. Challenging her directly: "Catch me, if you can!"

The Wonderbolts had no time to realize what happened within the next moment. With an incredible loud boom and a force, literally blowing the three Wonderbolts several hundreds meter in three different directions, the red Pegasi accelerated straight into the sky. He gave the waiting audience on the terrace and all others in Manehatten, who were watching this odd scene of the Wonderbolts speaking with a Unicorn, standing on the surface of water, a moment of simply wowing. The speed was not really high, but after getting several meters high, the friction of the body of Eric caused that he looked like a ball on fire, on the way back to the sun.

The audience cheered, as this ball of fire reached within only some seconds right above the terrace, to fly right into the sky afterwards. The Wonderbolts, especially Spitfire, who saw that, got interested in doing what this red Pegasi recently suggested. They wanted to catch this maniac, getting in their formation and started to follow him.

Eric got incredibly high in altitude, as he stopped in the air, several hundred meters high above the city. He looked, if the three Pegasi right down under him, were doing, what he suggested. He watched, as they reached to the terrace, as suddenly three more Pegasi with those same blue uniforms started to fly and were approaching closer to his position. Eric sighted. It was a long time, he last flied this way. Thankful for his comrades to give him this chance.

He stopped to use his wings to stay there, when he saw, that the two formations of Wonderbolts were fast trying to get near him. He looked down at them, nearly screaming: "Catch me!", as he stroked down with his head forward, nearly cutting through the air with his aerodynamically behavior. Spitfire looked at him, impressed by what she saw. And not only she was impressed. Everypony was, by the sight of a red Pegasi with great wings, reaching a speed, as fast as sonic.

Eric used his wings again, to dodge the upcoming formations of Wonderbolts, who got excited to get this Pony, with very slight moves. He prepared himself to get through the speed barrier. He was like a fireball ... as a loud boom was heard again and the sky over Manehatten changed into a bright orange color for a second.

* * *

_What was shad and Fox doing?_

"I think he already likes Equestria." Fox told Shad, as they found a dock, and finally landed in Manehatten. He was knotting the vessel at one of the pillars, still standing on the water.

Shad responded: "He likes everything, when you said he should do it. He would even enjoy killing baby birds, if you would have told him to do it and have fun."

A sudden boom was heard, as both looked at the suddenly red orange sky, to see that their red friend just got hundreds of new fans. Cheering was heard all over Manehatten.

Shad was sarcastically: "Poser."

"We too, I guess." Fox said, as he looked into a small crowd right on the dock, which was inspecting the two ponies closely. Nearly none of them saw a unicorn, using water as a surface to walk before.

Shad was not very pleased and jumped of the boat. He looked at the crowd of strangers and already was convinced, that most ponies were shocked by seeing him. He knew, that he shocked nearly everypony who saw him the first time. Although he was quite a handsome pony, he thought by himself, his cutiemark of a skull was very terrifying. And not only that, but his black eyes and mostly expressionless face were quite good weapons to scare an audience.

He started to scream out loud: "Come on, make a photo already so you can have something to look at when you need a monster to be scared of."

Most of the Ponies on the dock jumped and wanted to went away as fast as they could. They were frightened by Shad. Fox looked at most of them who turned, just to let his view stay on one of them, who stayed and looked at him. Not at Shad.

Shad himself enjoyed the view of running ponies, but recognized this strange pony who just stood there and looked at his master and friend. Fox got up and levitated himself right in front of this stranger. With a eidetic memory, Fox was able to remember this face and slowly approached near him.

"I recommend that you promise to stay silent about my appearance here, Soldier." He said as he looked at him.

He stayed calm for a moment. But after looking at Fox again, the normally very hesitating pony rushed right very close in front of Fox. It was a rather long and thin pony. A light brown fur, a blond mane and tail was looking with his blue eyes at Fox in disbelief. A nice Stein of Beer as a cutiemark. An old green hat on his head with a green vest on.

Suddenly the strange pony dropped on his knees and started to mumble as he approached near the hooves of Fox and nuzzled them with his long blond mustache: "Thank you. Thank Celestia, you are alive. Oh thank Celestia."

Very uncomfortable for the unicorn, Fox repeated himself: "Stay silent!"

But the strange pony stood up and hugged Fox with one of his hooves, giving the unicorn a sudden pain on his shoulder. Shad who slowly came closer to those two ponies, was not sure, what this was all about.

"Sorry, Sire, I am sorry." the stranger started to mumble again, "I am just glad to see my hero in Equestria. Oh my gosh, you are actually here in front of me. This is magnificent. What is a pony like you doing here? Can I help you? I would do anything for you!"

Fox looked at him. He was able to remember this pony but the circumstances to see such a stallion again, weren't the one he thought about. Shad was at his side already and glanced at the slightly moving mustache of the stranger.

Fox said: "Yes, actually, we need help and we'll have plenty of time to talk, my friend.", the strange pony jumped in joy by the word friend, "but first at all, can you remember the third option, Shad?"

Shad responded, with the first expression he got in Equestria, an smile: "Find a nice bar and drink a good Whiskey."

Fox: "Exactly, and I am pretty sure, this pony here would love to show us a place to get good whiskey. And share a drink with his so called hero."

The strange pony got incredibly excited and responded: "Of course, of course. I know a great tavern only two blocks away from here. They have Whiskey and Scotch. Just follow my lead, sire. I am pleased to show you ... ", the pony run to show them the way, jumped across the docks and stayed at a lantern, looking back.

"What is with our baggage?" Shad quickly asked his friend, as Shad pointed to the boat behind them.

Fox responded: "Only Templer are able to open our chests. They are quite safe on our small vessel."

Shad, still a little bit confused, asked: "I need to ask you something else: This guy is a former germane soldier, right?" Fox nodded at this statement, "Good, I hope you know him."

The stranger was already on his way and waved at the two ponies who still stood at the docks and were talking to each other.

Fox calmly telling his friend something about this stranger: "His name is Hans, and I am responsible for him to be alive today."

Shad: "So, you rescued him?"

Fox responded: "Not me ... destiny did.", giving the black pony a shiver in his spines as he looked at Hans. Shad knew, what this meant.

* * *

The two were following their new companion towards the tavern, he mentioned.

They already crossed one street, the pony called Hans always talking about some gossip, as suddenly a small red fireball appeared right above their heads. Eric just stayed in mid air and cried out loud: "I have fun! Where will I find you?"

Shad replied loudly: "Tavern called the United Pup.", as the pegasi suddenly hasted towards the sky again, followed by only one blue Wonderbolt, who was surely laughing out loudly when it passed the group of Fox.

Hans was telling some story: "Yeah, and the games of Equestria were held in this new place called Crystal Empire. Fascinating, huh?". He didn't even waited for an answer and just started to talk about how the Elements of Harmony and the brother of the Element of Magic were able to rescue the Crystal Empire. It was really interesting for both of them, as suddenly Fox stopped in the middle of their walking.

The earth pony looked at his unicorn friend, seeing that he was distracted by something. Shad said: "Fox, are you alright? Is it a attack?"

Fox looked back at Shad and pointed at his horn with his hoof, breathed deeply and said: "Chaos". Forcing his body to get into a tension, he immediately regretted, because of an upcoming incredible pain on his side.

Shad did the same: A deep breath inhaling. Muscles in strong tension. Preparing for anything. Shad stayed and looked around the place. Alarmed that something horrible was going to happen.

Hans was still trotting as suddenly a little growl was been heard. Fox and Shad were looking up, as they saw the dangerous view of rubble falling down of one of the bigger buildings. It was right collapsing in front of the two Templers. The view of ponies inside the still mostly intact apartments was horrifying. The street was full of ponies, too, hesitating and not even knowing that half a house was already on it's way to crush some ponies out of their life.

Shad reacted fast, as he jumped through the crowd within seconds, kicking as many ponies out of the danger zone as possible. All the time with his friend Fox forced him literally to be always trained and in good shape, always prepared. His mind slowing down time.

Fox was a second in trance, as he came to senses again. His own body and muscles because of his own being as a Templer in extreme circumstances. His mind exploding because of tension, he managed to do the same as Shad. It seemed for both Templers, that time slowed down.

The unicorn was rushing towards the place, where he believed the rubble would fall at. He looked up and concentrated his magical energy right to the ponies falling with the rubble and a half building.

All that happened within seconds, not giving any normal pony the possibility to act. So Shad was the one, who act instead for the ponies on the street.

The white unicorn stayed and levitated nearly every pony out of the danger, Shad was not able to buck away. Getting ponies out of windows in the collapsing building. The already partly collapsed building was falling right at him, giving most spectators a shook, as they saw that the unicorn, who rescued many ponies with levitating dozens of them out of danger, was in the center of an collapsing house.

Screaming was heard all over the place. And a very thick cloud of dust was suddenly hanging inside the city called Manehatten. Ponies thought, that this catastrophe had to kill dozens of ponies. Panic all over the place.

Shad was able to move a lot of ponies outside the dangerous zone. He saved many lives, including Hans, who was incredibly thankful. Making him the black expressionless hero of the day. He was reaching inside the dust quickly, reaching to his friend inside it. Searching for other surviver.

Fox was in the middle of the dust, both of his sword attached to his hooves, pointing into the sky. He mostly ignored the incredible pain on his side, simply focused on the task. He cut the rubble before it was able to crush him. The tight dusk was so deep, that it was not possible, to see anything of him clearly. It was comfortable for him, to not be seen, as he slowly managed to get away from the destructions.

His magic was still levitating ponies and slowly let them reach the surface of the earth again. Spectators who watched were frightened, but cheered as they saw the dusk slowly fading and dozen of ponies rescued. The orange shimmer of magic around most of them. Reporters were only able to make very blurred photos of the unicorn hero, who saved so many lives.

The two friends hurried to go away from this mess and where not be seen outside this day again.

They were kinda celebrating the fact, that they were still alive. In a bar, called United Pub. Fox and Shad listened to the gossip and stories, their new friend Hans had to tell them. Informations about everything they wanted to know. Equestria, the Princesses and mostly, about the Elements of Harmony. It was a hobby of Hans, to know what was going on in Equestria. He read every newspaper and gossip imaginable. They shared a good time together.

Their good time even got better, when Eric appeared in the pub. Not alone, but with some new friends of him, known as the Wonderbolts. They were all laughing. They were all drinking. They told stories about their accomplishments, about flying and about Equestria. The Templers mostly listening to the others, enjoying the moment. They had fun till late at night.

* * *

_The Equestria daily, 2 days after Manehatten, one day before the three reached Canterlot_

Not many ponies got hurt by the incident in Manehatten. Only light injuries of most victims, one critical injured pony, who lost a leg and only one pony died. The Equestria weekly, had reported about this very detailed. Everypony who was reading this newspaper was able to see photos. A big one of the rubble left to be cleaned. Another one of a black earth pony, who kicked some other pony, without seriously hurting somepony. It was kinda detailed, but without getting a view to his cutiemark. Another picture of a blurred and mysterious unicorn was also on the site. Praising them as hero's.

Those two were anonymous ponies. Only Hans and the ponies who celebrated with them that day knew, who those hero's were.

Another article was the appearance of the "Wonderbolt on Fire". A picture of the fireball, Eric was, was been seen in this article. They released, that the show in Manehatten was one of the most enjoyable and one, if not the best one, the Wonderbolts ever did. Telling that this new Wonderbolt on Fire was maybe a new secret member of the elite Fliers. But Eric was still Eric, no Wonderbolt and had just enjoyed some time with other pegasi. He stayed anonymous like his friends, although Spitfire and Soarin were in the center of dozens of reporters and interviewers.

Another little note was set in the newspaper to. In one of the more detailed parts describing the incident with the collapsing building in Manehatten, an investigator made a very unique finding. They found the dead body of a pony. But the unique and unusual finding was a very small golden piece of an metallic paper, with only the words "Sorry for the inconvenience", signed with a little T and a red cross after it.

* * *

_now_

Eric, Fox and Shad were rushing through the streets of Canterlot. Their target: Ponyville. Shad got the idea to just follow the train tracks and so those three decided to do this. They didn't slept for the whole day and would not sleep this night, that was for sure. The Templers were eager to reach this town, the Elements of Harmony considered their home as fast as possible. Fox was always talking about reaching this city before the sunset tomorrow. Mentioning something about the sun and destiny.

They ran and flied the whole night. They were able to do those things, as Templers and mostly hard trained ponies. They were tired, but simply were trained enough to forget about being tired. The sunset slowly coming, the three decided to went a shortcut through a forest, just aside the tracks. They got a little break of rushing when they had to crush a little tribe of Timberwolves but they were no match against them.

They reached to the edge of the forest within the night. They were there, when the sun slowly but steadily approached towards the sky, giving the three ponies the first time, they were able to watch the sunset above the city of Ponyville.

Staying calm and looking at this beautiful view over this little town. They stayed nearly ten minutes and just watched, as suddenly Shad needed to destroy the mood.

"Oh dude ... so much romantic, I need a drink. I'll go and get us some place at a hotel or inn. Find me at the town tavern or wherever else they have some Whiskey."

Shad trotted away from them, as the two others still stayed and enjoyed the view of their new home. A calm humming occurred, followed by whistling of birds. The two friends enjoyed it and were slowly going into the direction where those noises came from. Fox recognized that this was giving Eric the need of an deep inhaling breath, as he saw the origins of the noise.

* * *

_**End of chapter 2**_

* * *

**Important: I really love how most ppl simply ignore me^^ **

**Something other important: I NEED A PROOF-READER. HELP!**

**Quote of the day: Don't try to be different, just be good. To be good is different enough. 'Arthur Freed'**

Confused by something. There is a button for reply right down there. You can also use it without being confused. Have a question, ask me! Write something right down here, if you read this little story ... you don't even need to tell me anything ... just to know, someone took his time and wrote something like "Hello" or "Hi" into this little box down there would be awesome. Please Like, Reply, make a fav, or simply enjoy. Cya next time.

Your Patricia

\/


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy

**Blank Flank: The Templers**

******by Whitee Foxclaw**

The first short story and base for every of my future stories about MLP:Friendship is Magic

Introduction or Prologue for my Blank Flank story

* * *

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. It's essential for me to get some response. I am German, and my English isn't the best. Sorry.

I do not own any of the characters of MLP:Friendship is Magic. © Hasbro ... OC's are mine (any similarities with others are not on purpose.)

* * *

**_Start of chapter 3_**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Crazy (no proofread)**

A very kind pony slept not very well this night. Fluttershy remembered it with disappointment, like so many nights before that. She was glad, that she did not had some of her nightmares again, but this was nothing compared with a night, you only slept with dozens of interruptions.

She was near the edge of the Evergreen forest. The sun set only minutes ago. Starring at a wooden fence, several meters in front of her house, trying to train with many birds. Her eyes only half open. She got the task from Twilight, who charged Fluttershy to perform with her choir of birds in todays Festival. Although Twilight mentioned that bagpipes should be played, she decided to let Fluttershy do her work.

It was kinda hard for the calm pony to get into the mood to make music with the whistling of her birds. The lack of sleep was very uncomfortable for her. Her animals felt, that their caretaker was tired, and used this to behave a little bit off normal.

Fluttershy, with her very calm voice tried to get control over her animals: "Oh, erm ... my little birds ... could you please just sit there and we practice a little bit?" Her animals still behaved unusual and flied everywhere without listening to her.

"Just sit on the ... the fence please ... we need to be prepared before Princess Celestia comes to Ponyville ... please?" She plead again, as her favorite pet, a small bunny called Angel started to clop against the wood of the fence, getting the attention of the flying animals. The little bunny was proud, as he looked at Fluttershy with an angry glance and showed, how shouting should work. It opened its mouth widely and acted like it was angry and showed how to perform a shouting scene, without really being loud. It was still a bunny.

Fluttershy felt awkwardly difficult about this situation, not even able to use her stare against her mutinous crew of singing birds. Her tiredness was simply to much. But the actions of the bunny Angel were enough, to try it again. She started to inhale much air into her lungs, to cause a little scream, with success. A very calm "hey" came out of her mouth, recognized by her musicians.

Her animals were always grateful enough for all the times, Fluttershy cared for most of them, that they finally decided to follow her wish to practice a little bit. Nearly every bird sat on the fence quickly, giving their close pony friend the desire to calmly breath gratefully.

The pony with the pink mane started to direct her little wanna-be musicians. They started right away to whistle the melody, Fluttershy hummed.

The whole scene seemed to be very peaceful, as suddenly one of the birds nearly cried out lot. It flied right into Fluttershy to hide in her mane. Only seconds after that, every other bird decided to do the same. Even Angel ran behind Fluttershy to hide himself. Fluttershy was confused by the scene, not knowing what scared her little friends so much.

She was frightened by herself, but her kind nature forced her to look around carefully, to protect her animals. She didn't saw anything, although she was very near at the Evergreen Forest, the darkness in the forest was not possible to be glanced through. After quite a while of observation, Fluttershy tried to calm down the birds: "Oh, everything is okay, my little birdies. Nothing is here to be feared of."

Suddenly all animals started to get on the front side of Fluttershy. A strong wind appeared, pushing her and the animals down for a second. She was still confused and scared because of her animals behavior. She knew, something had to be suddenly behind her, if her creatures were trying to hide at the other side, they recently were. She slowly turned, afraid of the sight she could get. Whimpering and shaking.

A red Pegasi was standing right behind her, only very few feet away. He was bowing with closed eyes, so that Fluttershy was not able to see everything of this stranger, who greeted her the very moment of her turn. "Good Morning."

But it was enough, to gave her a shook and to jump backwards. She wanted to run, but she was frozen in her actions, only looking at this stranger. Cowering and covering her eyes with her hooves, sitting down on the ground.

Eric was very confused about her behavior, and saw the glance of fear she gave him: "Oh, I am very sorry. Is everything okay?"

Fluttershy still in her very shy and uncomfortable position, mumbled very few words, not loud enough for even her animals, who were right behind her and literally in her mane, to hear. She glanced through her hooves and saw at the red Pegasi. She nearly observed him closely and saw the worried eyes and very warm smile he gave her. She was not frightened by him anymore, already knowing that this was probably a very nice pony there. Her attitude was the same, she always had, when she didn't knew what to do. She lay shy on the ground.

The red Pegasi felt guilty of causing such a reaction. He didn't know what was happening, as he tried to take one step further to the frightened pony with her animal friends. The animals fled in panic all of a sudden. They were flying and running towards the darkness of the Evergreen Forest.

Fluttershy in shook wanted to stop them, stood up really fast and was galloping to get her birds back, as a sudden whistling occurred. She stopped in the middle of her try to get to the birds and Angel, as she saw right into the face of an mysterious unicorn with a white coat, who came out of the darkness, trotting into her direction.

The animals swarm over to this new stranger and hided directly behind him. The stallion whistled and calmed all the animals down, with his hoof reaching to the white bunny, who was at his side at first, helping Angel to get onto his back.

Fluttershy already knew, that there was nothing to fear of this stranger, too. She was impressed that all her creatures left her, to go to this unicorn. She looked closely at him, and knew within a second, why this pony was able to comfort those animals so fast. He was comforting her, too. Only with knowing he was standing there. A very odd experience, she was not able to explain.

The stranger stopped his whistling and looked at Fluttershy, observing her, like she did recently with Eric.

Fox used a very melodic and deep comforting voice, to address his friend right behind Fluttershy, but looking at the shy pony: "Sometimes, the sudden emerging of one of the nicest and most friendly ponies I know, is able to scare many little creatures, and one pony, who is probably even more nicer and friendlier than himself."

Eric responded with looking down at his front hooves: "I am sorry, miss. I didn't knew my appearance was so frightening."

Fluttershy stayed at her spot and turned. And suddenly something happened, Fluttershy would never thought to do so quickly before.

She spoke confidently, but still in her calm voice, loud enough, to be heard: "You are not frightening, mister."

Eric responded again with sadness in his deep voice: "Your little friends think something different."

Fluttershy looked at her little friends, to see them still staying with the strange unicorn, she felt so confident with. She knew exactly why her animals chosen him to protect them, and not Fluttershy herself. She recognized the swords on his back. Weapons were unusual in Ponyville. Not only Ponyville, but in whole Equestria. The white stallion in front of her had a kind of protective aura, so that even those swords were not giving you an uneasy feeling. She didn't know how to describe this.

The other stranger, the red Pegasi was different. It was obvious, that he was strong and it was obvious, that he didn't really looked like a bad pony. The opposite was the case, he looked strangely protective and nice, with his warm smile, he gave Fluttershy. But her animals feared him. Making her feeling uncomfortable around him.

Being the kind pony, she always was, Fluttershy turned completely towards the red Pegasi and slowly reached closer to him. It was nothing else than a kind of lesson for her animals, that there was nothing to fear about, as she apologized for her animal friends: "I am sorry for them. They are just not used to see many red Pegasi in Ponyville." Calmly, but loud enough to hear.

Eric gave a small glance at his friend, who stood behind Fluttershy. It was like a way to communicate, only really close friends were able to do.

Intuitively Fox hummed, as the birds started to do the same melody, he did. Eric introduced himself, trying awkwardly to get the melodic voice, Fox always had.

"My name is Eric ... My friend is Fox ... We are now here ... with another colt, who drinks ... erm ...beer ... to settle down ... in this beautiful town." Eric tried to rhyme. Fluttershy was not the only one, who found this situation to be ridiculously odd. "And now we want ... to know you ... and get direction ... to get a ... erm ... clue?"

Fox regretted to even try to help his friend with this. Music was not the strength of Eric. Fluttershy looked at Eric, doing what she recently did before Fox came. She buried herself to the ground. The last thing she wanted, was to laugh at this incredibly dumb attempt to be funny ... or cool ... or whatever this was.

She tried to say her name. Having deep inside the intention to greet this pony, too. But she mumbled again and knew, she was to calm. Fox slowly got near to her and stood right at her side. The birds were already doing, what he wanted, when he pointed at the fence. Angel Bunny was at the back of Fox, cuddling with his white-orange mane. Fluttershy recognized every move of him, slowly starting to blush, as Fox decided to reach to Fluttershy closely. He got his head very closely to hers, making her gasp, as she listened to his voice right next to her ear.

"There is no reason for you, to be afraid. Like I said. He is a very nice and friendly pony, Fluttershy." the filly looked at him with one eye opening again, the other behind her pink mane, only to see a part of his mane right in front of her eyes. She didn't knew how he knew, who she was. He trotted right next to his friend, without giving Fluttershy the chance to get into a normal position. Before the pony, who was able to make her confident only with being there, disappeared from her side. She thought: 'I know this. What is this feeling?"

She saw Fox, as the unicorn came very close to Eric, and whispered something in his ear. Eric looked at Fluttershy and bowed again, as he suddenly turned to show her his back, giving her the chance, to see his spectacular cutiemark. Fox tried to comfort her again, so he explained himself: "Only because you say something very calm, does not mean, that you didn't say anything, Fluttershy. I actually heard you."

Fluttershy, able to get to her normal senses again, stood up, to look at Fox and the back of Eric.

Fox: "You are quite shy, aren't you?"

Fluttershy nodded, as Fox continued to say to his friend on his side: "She is staying now and looks at us. She nodded, so she is actually only shy. Not afraid Eric."

Eric felt embarrassed about the reaction of Fluttershy and whispered something, Fluttershy was not able to listen to.

Fox: "He wants to know, if it would be okay, to turn again and looking at you?"

Fluttershy nodded again. After a small poke of Fox to the side of his bigger red friend, the Pegasi named Eric turned and looked Fluttershy directly in the eyes. The mare slightly blushed.

Eric: "It is my pleasure, to meet you Fluttershy.", Fluttershy suddenly wanted to hide herself again. But under the eyes of Fox, who seemed to shine, she felt simply confident enough to stare back into Eric's, as she suddenly remembered this feeling. 'It is like when I am with my friends. Or with the Princess.'

Eric continued to speak and obviously tried to be as calm and friendly as possible: "We didn't want to interrupt your practice with your birds. We just wanted to see, who this gorgeous creature humming so early in the morning was. And now we found you."

A silence was the result of his words. Fluttershy looked at him and at Fox, as she came closer to those stallions.

"It would be nice, if you could tell us, where we will find the circle of memories." Fox started again.

Fluttershy did not knew what this was, as Fox continued with explaining it. Fluttershy wondered how Fox was able to read her mind: "It is a round place, normally filled with flowers. Now it should be empty, but I am sure it will be filled with flowers soon."

The mare remembered about the Festival and imagined why those strangers were here: "It is in the towns square, just where the town-hall is. Are you both guests of this celebrations?"

Fox responded: "We are here, because we want to live here. It is just a coincidence that we got here when you all will celebrate the Burning Flower."

Eric was still smiling at Fluttershy, as he got poked again. "We've got to go.", Fox stayed and glanced to Fluttershy. He raised his hoof and got angel from his head, letting the little bunny jump back to Fluttershy.

"Thank you, miss Fluttershy. I hope we will meet more often. It is a pleasure to talk with you, although you don't talk much." Fox ended the conversation and turned. Only the red Pegasi named Eric stayed a second longer to give his own statement: "I am looking forward for our next meeting, Fluttershy." as he turned, like his friend did. Slowly trotting towards the town.

Fluttershy looked after them. She felt happy and very comfortable all of a sudden. 'They will stay in Ponyville. This are great news'

As the both stallions trotted, Fox stared at Red ... Red responded with just saying: "You saw this beautiful turquoise eyes too, did ya?" ... Fox nodded, feeling the unpleasant feeling of one of his attacks. He mumbled: " ... destiny ..."

* * *

A black stallion was rushing through the city of Ponyville. Shad already found an Inn to stay for one or two weeks, but he wanted to do, what he recently talked about. He was eager to find a place, where he could drink his favorite drink. Or a whole bottle of it alone.

He was fast, extraordinary fast with his feet barely touching the ground, more like jumping through the town. He nearly get in every restaurant and tavern looked like places and found not one place in this town, where you could get a good Whiskey.

He was still at his search for alcohol, as a sudden appearance of an gray and very clumsy pegasi in his view, got his attention. He recognized within seconds, that this was an Emergency situation, as he jumped up to get a better view. He was at a house, build like an enormous cake.

Without hesitating he rushed through the open door of this building, which seemed to be a store for bakery, mostly cakes. He was not able to talk with the ponies inside and accelerated directly to the stairs. At this moment, a pink pony started to follow this stranger, who just stormed into her own private party and sleeping room.

He found himself in a big, mostly pink room, as he looked around, not having much time to react. He hoped to find something soft, because he knew, that it would hurt if he don't find anything. A minimal glance outside a window caused him to simply crush the whole wall. The pink pony looked at this spectacle and gasped because of excitement.

He recognized a bed in the center of another wall and sprinted behind it, to buck it right outside the huge hole he recently created. Before any pony knew, what was happening, the black pony jumped out of the window and catapulted the whole bed right into the air, using a round house kick.

The recently gray point, who was crushing downwards, was literally cached by the flying bed and landed on the roof of one of the houses around the place. Shad was glad to see that his attempt to help was a success. He was on his way down, prepared to turn himself to just land on his hooves, as he recognized the distraction of an incredibly wide smiling face, he saw looking out of the now, very big window.

He got distracted and forgot to turn in mid air. He was expecting a hard fall on his back but was surprised by the bouncing surface of a trampoline, right under him.

He wanted to make sure, that nothing seriously happened, but forget his intentions to get to the pony he rescued with a literally flying bed. He was just staring at this wide smile who recently came closer to his own face. He needed a second to realize that this pink pony was right on the way to crush right into him. She jumped out of the hole in the cake-building. He was able in the last moment, to get away from the trampoline, to not crash into her.

But things came not, like he suspected: He was bounced right into a wall on the other side, where the bed laid on the roof. Because of the impact, the crazy pink pony jumper did. He got uncontentious for only ten seconds, to find himself staring into the eyes of this smiling pony.

His normally expressionless face and eyes looked at her in disbelief. He actually gave her a surprised look, as this pink creature started to talk.

"Hey. That was awesome. I mean, when you were going into Sugercube Corner and then rushed into my room and then you just bucked a huge hole into my own wall and then you kicking my whole bed outside to help Ditzy Doo to not crash again. WOW. And then you were falling and I saw, that you wanted to test my trampoline and I wanted to show you, but then you bounced in this wall and now you are looking at me with this creepy eyes ..."the pink pony made a little pause to take a breath, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!"

If Shad would not already have an headache because of the experience he made with the wall behind him, he would surely have some now, he thought. Confused by this view, he slowly tried to get up, only to find himself stuck on the ground, by Pinkie Pie holding him with her hooves down. He did not know, why this situation was getting so awkward.

"Erm ... nice to meet you Pinkie Pie and sorry that I had to destroy your room, but if you would not mind, I would like to get on my own hooves again." Shad tried to reason with Pinkie, who just stayed where she was, looking at the black stranger. And this was strange for Shad. He looked at her to not find one little sign of being frightened or scared. This was a weird situation for him. Pinkie still looking at him.

Shad: "Erm ... I want to make sure that this pegasi is okay, would you please just get of me?"

Still no reaction of Pinkie Pie. Only some words: "Ditzy Doo is okay, I know."

Shad: "You are the only mare in this world, who makes me wonder why I even try to talk to you within seconds. Everything okay?"

Pinkie just stared at the stranger, who slowly sighted.

Shad: "So, you don't want to let me go ... do you want that I force you to let me go, because this could be quite painful for you, Pinkie."

Pinkie still not moving one muscle asked: "Who wants to force me?"

Shad still a little bit confused, embarrassed by this pony, blushed the first time in his life of being a Templer, without getting his friends or alcohol involved: "You want that I introduce myself, right?"

Pinkie nodded heavily and fast with her head.

Shad looked at her, already admiring the craziness this pony was showing: "I am Shadow Deathclaw ... but friends like you can call me Shad."

Suddenly the pink pony jumped of him and was nearly shocked because of this statement. She loved to make new friends and this was one of the easiest friend making she ever experienced. She jumped in joy and finally, Shad was able to get up again.

He hesitated as he climbed up to the roof of the house, he bucked the bed in. He was incredibly curious about looking to the jumping pink pony on the ground.

As he finally reached the roof of the building, Shad looked right into the bed, to find a gray Pegasi cuddling under the blanket. This was a view, he did not expected.

"Hello, miss Doo? Ditzy Doo? Everything okay?" Shad asked and got a shocking moment as the pegasi suddenly opened her eyes, revealing that one of it was not pointing at the direction it should.

The Pegasi looked at the black stranger and smiled at him, another moment, where Shad didn't know what was going on.

"Heelo, is tis your bed? I was just flaing araund when tis bed flaid to me an crached into this hause. I thaught, when there is a bed who wants so mach that I should sleep in it, than I have to sleep in it." Ditzy said to this strange black pony in front of her.

Shad facehooved himself, a gesture he rarely did. He looked at this strange Pegasi and was not able to control himself anymore. He looked into the sky and screamed out loud: "Is every pony in this city crazy?"

Suddenly a creature was flying right behind him. He was prepared for anything, but not for the next awkward moment. Pinkie Pie bounded balloons at her chest and was levitating on the side of the building, in the same height, he was.

She looked at him and breathed deeply, making Shad looking at her in disbelief. He knew that Pinkie was to say a long sentence again.

Pinky was just answering his question: "Not everypony, silly. Although, Rarity is crazy with fashion, Fluttershy is crazy with animals, Applejack is crazy with apples, Twilight is crazy with studying, Rainbow Dash is crazy with flying ... even Spike is crazy with Rarity."

Shad stayed patient with Pinky and was able to get into his normally sarcastic mood: "Many crazy ponies. Isn't there one normal pony in this town?"

Pinky smiled very wide at Shad again, getting closer to him: "Yeah, you are not crazy at all, just like me."

Shad facehooved himself again.

* * *

Fox and Eric got the view of something different, when they were trotting into the town of Ponyville. They saw many ponies, like they expected, but all of those ponies were laughing and enjoying the day. They had not found one sign of being sad or frustrated. The two stallion felt strange to go into a city, where they wanted to celebrate the Burning Flower, without seeing one pony buried in memories or having a sad face.

Fox looked at his friend in disbelief, as they went through the streets to get into the center of this town. Eric asked him: "Isn't this city a wonderful place? Everypony is smiling and happy. Not one is sad or depressed because of todays Festival."

The unicorn thought a little time about this statement and came to only one conclusion, why this was happening: "Eric, I think they all simply have no Idea what they are doing."

Eric was confused, and wanted to know what Fox was thinking: "They have no Idea? What do you mean?"

"Very simple Eric: I heard, that nopony in Equestria celebrated the Burning Flower for thousands of years, you know, the Princess wanted to forget. So they simply don't know anything. That would explain why so many things are missing. For example, drunken, dancing and crying ponies on the street." Fox responded very quickly, already knowing that this had to be the reason for this.

Slowly the two stallion reached near the town center, walking by many ponies, who mostly looked behind them. Guests were expected for this odd Festival, but the sight of the very strong Eric and the still attracting attending Fox, because of his aura, was enough reason for most ponies, to observe them more. They always had this particular problem that ponies, who didn't know who they were, wanted to get to know them. The two Templers avoided any glances, to get away from any talking with strangers. There would be enough time for that. Simply avoiding and showing that you are in a conversation was enough for most kind ponies, to not interrupt.

Now they needed to get to the town square, as Fox continued to explain Eric some details about the Burning Flower: "Somepony should think, that a Festival to honor the time with the ponies of your past, a celebration you hold to remember the good moments you shared with the ponies, you lost, should be depressing or sad. But all those ponies in this town do, what they suppose to do. They work, they buy, they smile, they trot through this day, as if this is a normal day for everypony."

Eric heard a little bit of disgust in the voice of Fox, and needed to comfort him a little bit: "You said, they don't know. So we can't blame anypony for not telling them."

Fox responded: "I am sure, there will be a Pony in charge of this celebrations. Somepony has to be responsible for this. I mean, I don't see any correct decorations. I don't see any beer or alcohol on the streets. There did not even one tear fall in to the dirt of the street. And now look at that!" Fox became a little bit angry about the sight he got, when they finally reached the center of Ponyville.

"There isn't even one photo or box for the dead in this circle." disappointed about the lack of tradition and meaning this Festival got, Fox lowered his head.

Eric didn't liked the fact, that Fox was sad of this facts. He said: "The circle looks good."

Fox: "And I am sure they won't play one bagpipe at noon. *sigh* The circle ... one thing, they did right. But look at the sky, for example."

Eric stretched himself and looked into the incredibly blue sky, to find one little cloud right above the center of the town. Right above the circle. Eric tried to see the bright side: "Their weather control is good."

Fox still disappointed, responded: "Yeah, but they didn't got the idea, that this cloud should not be just a cloud. You know, that this has to look like a blossom, with parts pointing into eight different directions."

Eric tried to get into the picture, Fox was describing: "I think, if one pony would try to fix those mistakes, this Festival should get a good end."

Fox tried to reason with Eric: "I don't think, you or I are able to get tons of beer and alcohol or to get all here in a sad mood, without killing some ponies, of course."

Eric feared this comment: "I hope you don't suggest to do this?", prepared to do whatever his friend said.

Fox responded with a smile: "Of course not, we should not destroy the place, we consider our new home. Besides, I just think, that we maybe just should try to change some things and get them better. We should help the pony in charge, who surely just don't know, what he is doing."

Eric said: "Or she ... we have to find it, then."

"After we prepared for our own remembering of our fallen comrades." Fox said. Eric instantly knew what Fox meant, and took of the bag of his back. They already had a bunch of spectators staying and watching every move they do. They didn't bother for any eyes, who laid on them, as Eric opened his bag and some small tightly closed wooden boxes came out of the bag. Followed by one very small painting. Fox took every box, there were twelve of them, with his magic and slowly reached near the circle.

He jumped over the stone fence, as Eric suddenly saluted very starchy, with only standing on his rear legs. His enormous body high above all other ponies. Giving everypony the desire to suddenly stay calm and watch this proceedings. Even ponies in the houses and stores stayed an looked out in curiosity. Fox slowly going to the center of the circle.

The unicorn tried to be very careful, as he placed the wooden boxes in the middle of the circle. The small painting on top of them, for everyone to see. It was a picture of an bearded middle-aged pony. After that, Fox saluted with every step he made backwards, till he reached the side of the fence again. A very long procession, were everypony stayed calm, without even knowing why they did that.

Maybe because of the incredible great sight, Eric was giving everyone, with standing high above the heads of everypony with his muscled and trained body. Or maybe the shiny and also well trained pony who was doing this strange behavior with the boxes.

Or maybe the black pony, who stood at the other side of the circle, and did the same like Eric does. Followed by a pink pony, who, against any of her natural behaviors, stayed calm and watched.

The horn of Fox glimpsed after he was at the side of his red friend again. Causing that small seeds inside the boxes, started to glimpse too. A growing spell was a very hard spell, even for one of the highest magicians, the old world had to offer. Normally a spell, a procession master and six or seven gifted unicorns would do with joining their magic together. But, besides of his pain, he always felt when Fox was concentrating, he managed to let small flowers climb through the small open sides of the boxes. Giving every box an individual blossom on top.

The crowd whispered, as they saw this, they were not only spectators anymore, because of their curiosity. A small crowd created itself around the circle.

It was finished, after the glowing horn stopped to glimpse. Eric and Shad at ease, stopped saluting and Fox stopped feeling the pain on his side. The curious but confused crowd did not knew, what to do, as a pink Pony started to cheer loudly. The others followed.

The Templers felt very uncomfortable as the ponies started to cheer. This was a sad moment, nothing to be happy about. Or something you should not be happy about now. They literally galloped away from this crowd, as Shad waved to tell his friends, that they should follow him. Eric and Fox did that.

Shad was on his way to the place, he recently visited, before he felt that his friend made this proceedings. Followed by the awkward pink and happy pony named Pinky Pie. They stormed right behind Shad. As the black pony suddenly stopped in front of a big building that looked like a very fancy store.

They all came closer, as Shad clopped against the Carousel Boutique's door. A small purple and green baby dragon opened the door and wanted to greet Shad and Pinkie Pie again, because they recently met. But against any predictable situation, a red pegasi rushed right into the Dragon. A scream inside the Boutique. Fox rushed behind him, letting Shad and Pinky stay there in confusion.

* * *

_**End of chapter 3**_

* * *

Interested now?

**Quote of the day: You can never build yourself up by tearing someone else down.**

Confused by something. There is a button for reply right down there. You can also use it without being confused. Have a question, ask me! Write something right down here, if you read this little story ... you don't even need to tell me anything ... just to know, someone took his time and wrote something like "Hello" or "Hi" into this little box down there would be awesome. Please Like, Reply, make a fav, or simply enjoy. Cya next time.

Your Patricia

\/


	4. Chapter 4: Dry

**Blank Flank: The Templers**

**by Whitee Foxclaw**

The first short story and base for every of my future stories about MLP:Friendship is Magic

Introduction or Prologue for my Blank Flank story

* * *

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. It's essential for me to get some response. I am German, and my English isn't the best. Sorry.

I do not own any of the characters of MLP:Friendship is Magic. © Hasbro ... OC's are mine (any similarities with others are not on purpose.)

* * *

**_Start of chapter 4_**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Dry (no proofread)**

It became incredibly hot, from one second to another. Rarity looked at this scene and screamed out loud. It looked like the red Pegasi who suddenly rushed into her assistant of the day, was in a fight with the baby dragon. The other unicorn, named Fox rushed into the Carousel Boutique right behind the red Pegasi called Eric.

Fox wanted to see, what Eric wanted to do. Although he already knew. He looked over the place, were Eric pinned the purple Dragon, who looked at him in pure fear. Fox sighted and let his view get through the place, to stay at an feared but beautiful white unicorn on the side of some ponyquins, dressed with very elegant dresses. The sight of her face was breathtaking for a person, who didn't know, that this pony was mostly melodramatic with her actions. Fox saw true fear, and the first thing, he had in mind, is to comfort this pony. Fox rushed on her side, she recognizing his appearance. But Eric was faster with his own plan, to do with this purple Dragon.

Eric glanced happily at the Dragon, with a very wide smile. Suddenly the Pegasi raised his head, and inhaled a very deep breath. Instinctively, Spike did not knew why, but the dragon knew exactly, what he was supposed to do. He took a deep breath like the Pegasi did. Prepared to let out a great green flame.

And it happened. A great green flame came out of the mouth of the purple dragon. Surprisingly, an extremely red fire collided with the breath of Spikes. A little tornado of Dragon flames was caused by this incident. Spike looked at the scene in disbelief and fear, only to feel the warm hug and comfortable feeling of someone caring for you. In the middle of a little hot tornado, there was a red Pegasi, and a purple Dragon, giving Rarity a shook, causing her to faint. Fox on her side, used his hooves, under pain, to not let her fall down harsh.

Fox used his magic to get things under control. A forcefield around the two in the flame tornado was enough, to not let the whole boutique get burned down to ashes. The white-orange haired unicorn looked at the door of the boutique, to see an incredibly exited, jumping and shaking pink Pony coming in, followed by the black figure of Shad, who only rolled his eyes.

This tornado and the fire only lasted a moment, till it disappeared in a calm poof. After the fire was gone, as fast as it appeared, everypony, besides the fainted Rarity who was laid down by Fox on a couch right next to her ponyquins, saw the red Pegasi hugging a very confused looking Dragon.

Eric was loud and excited like Pinkie, as he started to explain: "Greetings, my brother. Nice to meet some of my kind here. A dragon with purple scales! I am amazed to see a brother like you here."

Fox needed to interrupt. Nopony really knew about those things and Fox wanted to let this be a secret. "Eric, stop this extraordinary greeting of yours, look at the little dragon, he is frozen in fear."

Eric immediately let the little confused creature go, after he heard Fox. He felt embarrassed all of a sudden: "I am sorry, it just came over me."

Spike still confused looked at this red stranger and tried to reconstruct what just happened. Pinkie Pie was faster than Spike, as she and Shad came further into the Boutique. She let out a very long. "Ohhhwww. How cute. He found his brother!" Everypony got a Pinkie Pie moment in action.

Shad facehooved himself ... again ... something Eric and Fox recognized and blinked their eyes in disbelief twice for.

The black Earth Pony wanted to explain, so that everypony and dragon should get an Idea, what just happened. He already liked to laugh mentally, staying expressionless on the outside, when Pinkie was being Pinkie.

Being creative, Shad said: "My friend Eric was just greeting you Spike," he looked at Spike, who was still very confused and did not said a word, untypical behavior for the dragon, "because he always had something for dragons." giving everypony a very uncomfortable feeling in their throats.

Fox needed to rescue Eric: "Shame on you, Shad. What my friend Shad wanted to say, little dragon ... I think your name is Spike, right?" Spike replied with a nod and a calm "yeah." as Fox continued: "He is a Pony, who was mostly raised with the help of Dragons, so he knows about their behavior and so on. You, little purple Spike, just looks like some dragons, he knows, so he greeted you with the traditional tornado breath."

Spike looked at Eric in disbelief and saw, that the red Pegasi was smiling warmly at his direction again. As the dragon finally responded: "Next time, just a hello would be enough."

Pinkie Pie breathed in deeply, and needed to comment everything, what happened: "So. Spike is not Eric's brother, just a pegasi raised by dragons who wanted to greet Spike like a dragon would, and then he uses this awesome breath of fire with Spike together and then Rarity just passes out because she thinks that you just burned Spike and her Boutique to ashes, but you didn't do that because it was all friendly and this friend of Shad with this coat just used his magic to prevent a catastrophe ..."she waited a moment, breathed deeply "That's not nice for Rarity."

Shad, who seemed to understand the fast voice acting of Pinkie, confirmed her thoughts: "Right Pinkie. Rude for an introduction. By the way, Spike, Pinkie, this two here are my best friends Eric, the red Pegasi there." Eric raised his hoov to scratch his head, as he looked embarrassed to Spike and to Pinkie again. "And this shining unicorn is Fox." Fox, on the other side near the fainted Rarity, just looked at both once and winked with his eyes.

Eric felt guilty and needed to say something already: "I am very sorry, that I did that, but purple dragons are just incredibly rare, you know." He looked at Spike, who already made his way closer to Rarity. The dragon responded: "Tell this to Rarity, she the one who fainted." As he looked closely and afraid at his white unicorn on the side of the other white unicorn.

Fox looked at Pinkie Pie the whole time. He was curious enough, to finally ask: "Shad, I see you made some friends in town already. Wouldn't bother me to listen to your Story."

Not Shad but Pinkie Pie, was the one who answered in a very fast and loud voice, so that even fainted ponies would came to sense again.

Pinkie told the whole Story about Shad coming into her home and demolishing everything, the rescue of Ditzy and the fact, that she stayed with him to find with him a place for Whiskey. Fox looked at Shad and shook of the head: "So Shad, you already destroyed someones home. Without being drunk." Shad just countered with a sigh, "Miss Pinky Pie, I will do everything to make your home comfortable again. We will help as good as possible. Right SHAD!"

The last loud scream was enough to get a white unicorn to open her eyes again, and to look right into the eyes of Spike. Rarity jumped up and hugged the dragon within moments, giving the baby dragon a deep red purple brush on his face: "Oh my Spikey Wikey, I'm so glad you are okay. What did this meanie of red Pegasi do to you."

Spike needed a moment to concentrate and find his voice again, as Eric slowly approached closer to Rarity. "That was nothing serious, Rarity. We just said hello. In dragon-language."

Rarity confused by the comment looked at the red Pegasi, who bowed in front of her immediately. Another introduction was ahead, were everypony said their names again, so that nopony would miss, who who was. Rarity surely impressed by the looks of Eric and Fox, like she was by Shad's recently. The white clothes of Fox shined and let her eyes blink. The fashion pony needed to comment the coat of Fox: "My dear, this coat of yours. Were did somepony get such rare white shining silk. This looks fabulous."

Fox responded very courteous: "If you don't mind, Miss Rarity, this kind of communication is better for other situations. We could maybe meet again when the Festival is over."

Rarity obviously disappointed responded: "Oh. okay, so if not for small talk, why did Shad bring you all here." As suddenly Shad got his mind back and jumped right next to Fox side, followed by a shaky Pink Pony and Eric. They all stood in a kind of circle, with Rarity and Spike slowly getting to their work again at the ponyquins. The two wanted to small talk again, like they did, before those strange pony and the three Templers came by, but they listened carefully.

Shad started to explain, again. "So, like you already know, I came here and found Pinky, when I was on my mission, to find good alcohol."

Eric: "I would not assume that as a mission."

Shad continued: "This is important! Never mind, so Pinky Pie here, wanted to help me, but she has obviously no Idea were you can find such stuff. So she suggested that I should ask the most intelligent Pony in town. But unfortunately, this is Twilight Sparkle and she is at the Sweet Apple Acres now, something about watching over flowers with Applejack. So I just asked about somepony who could know something about very expensive Liquor, and she brought me here."

Rarity cried out loud, so that the four ponies in the circle heard her: "I already said my dear Shad, you'll not find one bottle of alcohol in the whole town. We don't even have a bar open after sunset."

Suddenly Shad cried out and looked at his friends in panic: "Do you hear that. Not one bottle of alcohol. I will repeat. NO ALCOHOL in this town!" breathing heavily.

Eric looked at him: "You say, not one bit?"

Shad responded loudly: "NOT one single bit. This town is dry! DRY! DRY! I can't live in a bucking dry city."

Fox needed to comfort his friend. The unicorn knew, that this was a serious issue for Shad: "Calm down, Shad. Rarity, is it forbidden or against the law to get alcohol into Ponyville? Or to sell it?"

Rarity was confused by this question. She never heard that it should be forbidden or something. It was just not common to drink. Mostly because there were rarely ponies who drank alcoholic drinks, outside of the big towns like Filliedelphia or Manehatten. She answered after she thought long enough to let Shad suffer, what she really enjoyed already: "There is no ban on alcohol in Equestria."

Giving Fox an Idea, he just let out in surprise: "We need jobs in Ponyville to get money and to not do our conventional, you know, extremely dangerous work. So I ask you right ahead. Eric, what will you do here?"

Eric and Shad confused by this change of subject, did not know, how to react, as Eric finally just spoke the truth, without giving to much information to the listening Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike: "You know, our friends of the RAF. They plan an outpost here, and I think I am quite a good air-pony."

Fox replied: "I would not expect something less of you. Besides this is good to stay in shape, train a lot and get money for what you can do best. If you ask me nicely, I'll get you into their ranks quite fast. What is with you Shad?"

Shad was not sure, how to answer this question. He just answered straight: "You two know, I am an artist!" letting Fox and Eric sigh in the same moment, "So I'll just paint, sing and write to get myself a living."

Fox needed to confirm that: "Are you seriously thinking about that? There is not much money in this business."

Shad responded angrily: "Hey, my bucking talent is philosophy. I am quite good with those things, you know that."

The unicorn Templer looked at Shad and shook of his head: "No way, Shad. You can do those things in your free time. I have a better Idea."

Shad, disappointed again, looked at Fox and got the idea: "Let me guess, military? Police? Guard? Or maybe something exotic, like treasure hunter?"

Fox shook his head again and placed his hoof on his forehead: "If I am right, I didn't saw one police officer in this city. Maybe ... Miss Rarity, could you please tell me, what ponies are in charge of the security in Ponyville? Besides the military of Equestria."

Rarity was faking to work with some fabric. She observed those three new ponies very carefully. She looked at every little curve in their bodies. Every expression they made. She listened to their voices and how they were speaking. Everything was for interest for the white unicorn. She loved to analyze other individuals. The wisdom, she obtained with all the years, she spend with fashion and living the dream of making dresses and clothes, gave her the ability, to simply guess, what ponies were in front of her. Only with looking at them closely.

She already found out, that Fox was some kind of leader of those three ponies. Not only that, but Eric and Fox were born gentlecolts. If she would not know better, she would even assume that Shad would knew, how to behave right. He did recently, when they first met. She had one word in mind, after listening to Pinkie, what Shad did, and after meeting with Fox, who caught her recently, when she did not really passed out, with his hoof, although his face was telling her, that it hurt him. And the shining and probably very expensive coat. Even after she saw, what a good and nice pony, this red pegasi was. Raised by dragons! She had only one word, to describe what those three stallions were: princes.

Lost in her own thoughts, Rarity forgot to answer to the question of Fox, who suddenly but slowly turned to her and looked her in the eyes. Repeating his answer: "If you don't mind, Miss Rarity." The white unicorn needed to interrupt: " ... just Rarity ..." as she smiled back at the warm smile, Eric was giving her.

Fox continued: "Okay, Rarity. It would be a pleasure, if you could tell us about the security in Ponyville."

Rarity needed to think a little bit. This was a difficult question. She tried to answer: "erm ... mostly royal guards from Canterlot come to town, if something happened ... there is a guard in the hospital, too ... but I don't think we have some kind of police in Ponyville ... besides, if I am correctly, we never really needed one. Twilight Sparkle normally solves any problems, somepony could imagine."

Fox was surprised by that answer: "So ... than you have no security in Ponyville?"

Rarity responded: "Not now ... I know, the Princess want to build an military outpost in Ponyville, because of something important that should happen in our near future. But right now, we don't have any kind of security besides ourselves."

Fox looked at Shad and blinked at him. The black pony understood and told everypony and dragon in the room, what he would do in his future: "I guess, I'll get the job as the sheriff of Ponyville."

Fox: "If you ask me nicely, I'll assume to make you a national security agent of Ponyville in no time. I think I am next, to say what I should do.", he waited a second, to confirm himself that everypony listened to him.

Fox wanted to continue again as another Pony started to tell her doings: "I will get money with cupcakes. Lots of cupcakes and parties. Lots of Parties."

The three looked at her as Spike started lo laugh out loudly in the background. Rarity was eager to not do the same in front of this masculine Stallions, but let out a calm giggle.

Fox just looked at Pinkie and said: "Okay, so you have a plan, that's great."

Pinky smiled widely into the face of Fox as he continued with his own recently made plans: "I think I will open a new business in town, guys and ladies."

Everypony became curious to listen to his plans: "I think, with the help of our friend Hans, it would be possible to open a pub in Ponyville."

Suddenly Shad screamed out in joy and hugged his friend tightly, giving him a pain in his whole body. Pinky Pie did the same, only because of Shad doing it. Hugging both stallions at once.

Fox was the realistic guy and needed to destroy Shad's thinkings: "Hm ... First at all, I consider that we should be able to build a bar with a big apartment on the roof, , I know I want to live alone above all buildings in this city to watch over them, in less than a day, maybe two," all other ponies (and dragons) besides the Templers glanced at him in disbelief, "And Hans will be here in five days. And if I make my first bookings right now, I would think they will need at least three days to deliver the first beer and whiskey."

Shad stood in shock, as he got of Fox. A slight sign of Panic in his voice: "Three days? THREE DAYS till I get my medicine? O come on, kill me already ..." A sob was been heard from him.

Pinky looked at him and wanted to comfort this guy: "So, no alcohol for three days, you still have cupcakes. Cupcakes? Cupcakes!"

Eric really amused by that idea, responded ironically: "Pinky Pie is right, you still can get some cupcakes." as he giggled.

Shad hanged his head: "You know, this is cruel ... It feels like you abusing me ..."

Fox liked this Idea either. Some distraction would feel good, and Pinky was a hay of an distraction, he knew already. A non drunken Shad would be a depressive sight, all along. And this was a kind of depression and sadness, even not fitting to the Burning Flower Festival: "I order you to get your head free and to train your future being as a sheriff ... with cupcakes."

The black Pony suddenly loosed balance and landed on all fours: "Are you serious?" a simple nod was enough, that he regretted this whole "dry" story within seconds.

"Okay ... Pinky, can you show me the way to those ... cupcakes." Shad finally asked Pinky, who jumped again in excitement. The Pink Pony stormed out of the Boutique, followed by the black silhouette someone would call Shad, and others would call depressive.

* * *

Spike and Rarity were watching the whole scene and found it hilarious when Pinky interrupted to be Pinky and the others just played along with her. Rarity giggled the whole time and tried to hide her amusement behind some fabric she used to prepare one of her ponyquins with. Spike simply showed everything and laughed out loud, as he handed some other fabric over to Rarity.

Fox and Eric glanced to each other, when they slowly approached closer to those two. Spike was focused on Eric the whole time, thousands of questions in his head.

Fox was the one, who broke the small silence between all of them: "I am sorry for any inconvenience our friend or Eric did." as he approached closer to her. Eric bowed deeply as Fox looked into the azure eyes, when he blinked at her, making her blush.

Rarity remembered, that he already apologized to Spike, when she played the fainted pony. This attempt to be chivalrous was odd, and the mare thought about this. The more she thought about this ponies, the more she got the feeling to speak with one of the princes in Canterlot. But not like those princes who were so dump and not gentlecolts. More like how she imagined earlier in her young life, how a prince would behave. Even Shad had this kind of aura, only a mare with an trained eye for grace and fanciness was able to recognize.

She needed to ask, but remembered herself to behave like a Lady: "Nothing to be afraid of, mister Fox. If I might ask you, what are you?"

Spike was confused by this question and responded before Fox was able to: "He is a unicorn, I mean. He looks like a unicorn. Right?"

The white stallion knew exactly, what Rarity meant. Responding to the dragon: "The Lady knows this, for sure. I assume she wants to know, where we are from, and what we did there. Don't forget, we are strangers in this town after all."

Rarity loved this talk. Calling her a Lady made her heart skip a beat. Fox nodded at her and continued: "Rarity. I am sorry, but we will not answer any questions about our past." Rarity was confused and Spike shocked by this, "Our past is something very difficult and we want to start a new life here in Ponyville. I really would appreciate if you would not insist to ask me or my friends about this, although you might be curious. But if you did things, you regret from the deepest of your heart, you don't want to talk about this. And if, than it has to remain a secret."

The mare understood and responded: "If this is your wish, I can accept that."

Making Spike shiver. The baby dragon looked at Eric and needed to scream it out: "Wait, what is about this raised by dragon thing. What is with THIS?" His voice seemed angry.

Fox nodded towards Eric. The red pegasi quickly told the small dragon about this: "Spike, even if you don't want to believe it, but my past and my connection with dragons is not a very good story to tell. Obviously not for the ears of an baby dragon."

"But, I want to know so much. Please, you can't just greet me with this dragon-language and than avoid me." Spike responded, looking sadly at Rarity, who understood this reaction very good, as she remembered the dragon migration.

Eric, the nice pony he was, didn't wanted to stay calm and glanced at Fox. The unicorn glanced back and finally said something: "We three will not avoid anypony or dragon in Ponyville. Especially if the other is as interested as you, Spike. I am quite sure, if we all become friends one day, that we will be able to talk about those issues. It might be just a matter of time."

The purple dragon was not amused by this, but finally responded sadly: "Okay, okay. I can accept that ... now."

Fox changed his view to the dragon, to face Rarity again: "By the way, we wanted to help a little bit with the final preparations of the Burning Flower. Twilight Sparkle is at the Sweet Apple Acres, right?" the obvious change of subject was a little bit harsh, but necessary to calm the little dragon down.

Rarity, still looking at them with interest, said: "Yes." as the two stallion suddenly turned towards the door.

A confused Rarity wanted to talk a little bit longer with them and started to ask: "So, you will open a pub in Ponyville? Where?"

Fox: "I think it will be a place, where ponies can play games, enjoy a good party and drink till uncontentious. So, yes, I will open a bar in Ponyville and I don't know where."

Rarity: "erm ... and Eric will be at this outpost of the RAF?" only to talk a little bit longer with those ponies. Or with this pony, whose voice she admired incredibly after such a short time to listen to it.

Fox: "Yes, he will probably be the chief of it."

Rarity became curious again: "Chief?"

Fox responded with telling the truth, for the surprise of Eric: "I think, I can tell you one thing about us after all. We are able, because of our own positions and skills, to talk with important ponies and do important decisions for them. And for the sake of Ponyville. No. For the sake of whole Equestria, I know, that Eric and Shad will get into some official positions in this country, others would not understand how."

Rarity knew, she should not, but she wanted to know: "What are you, Fox.", forgetting the formalities.

The two stallions were already only one step to be outside the boutique. Fox gave Eric a signal, to simply go out, as he stayed at the door for a second, to look back at those two odd creatures: a baby dragon on the side of an beautiful pony.

Fox said goodbye: "You are a Lady called Rarity. I am a knight called Fox. Nice to meet you." as he closed the door, ringing the bell and leave a silence in the store of Rarity, who got the confirmation of her thoughts. Not princes ... but knights.

* * *

"Fox, what the hey was that?" Eric asked furiously his friend, not knowing why he recently did that.

Fox looked at him and let out one of the rare warm smiles, he was able to produce, letting his friend blush: "Sometimes I just think, that my attacks should not control my destiny ... So I was just doing, what I thought I have to do."

Eric: "Since when did that happened? You always said about being calm, not say anything, don't tell anything without your permission. And now you just told the first pony we came across in Ponyville, that we are bucking kni..."

At the very moment, Eric started to say knight, his body lifted of the ground in incredible speed towards the street. Fox stood there with his hoof at the position, his friend recently was. The red pegasi was able to turn in mid air and used his wings to fix himself with a strong blow, he let out into the sky. Staying at the side of Fox within the seconds again. This friend punched him in his chest and Eric glanced at him in sadness. The situation was fast enough, so that literally no pony recognized this happenings in front of the Carousel Boutique.

The unicorn started to trot towards the directions of the farm at the Sweet Apple Acres. Eric fast approaching very close to him, nearly touching Fox, as he said calmly: "Sorry, I should never doubt your opinion."

"Don't be sorry, just stay calm with this things in the public. You were just loud. Okay.", Fox responded in a sudden sad way. A situation, Eric already knew with a cold and bitter Fox, but not with a sad one.

The pegasi worried instantly: "Do you feel alright? Is there anything I can do?"

For the surprise of the pegasi, Fox looked at him, they were still trotting, saying: "You can tell anypony ... anything what you want, okay?"

The confused pegasi did not know what to say. Fox continued: "Just do this with ponies, you can trust ... and in privacy, so not one unknown pair of ears should be able to listen to it."

Eric understood: "So, you already trust Rarity and Spike?"

Fox needed to make things clear: "I think I do trust Rarity ... and I think you trust Spike ... how would he survived that if your breaths meet each other, else. He is, kind of your brother ... and by the way, the third pony we met."

The red Pegasi still on the side of Fox stayed calm and thought about that. They met Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Rarity was the third. He wanted to respond, as Fox suddenly started to gallop.

Fox felt the desire to do so. It was an attack of his magic, but it let him do, whatever he wanted. He was just supposed to do something. The magic around his horn did some things, as he started to gallop into the direction, his vision told him. It was like, he only saw a little blue dot very far away, and he knew, or he was forced by his magic, to get to this dot. He mumbled: "... destiny ..."

Eric tried to get behind him, but without using his wings, Fox was faster than the red pegasi. The red stallion tried to open his wings, as they suddenly didn't do, what he wanted. Although of the incredible strength of the wings of him, he was not able to spread them and follow his comrade, getting slightly more and more behind him. Eric knew what was happening. There was only one pony able to let him not fly. This was magic, and this magic was without a doubt Fox. The only conclusion, an magical attack forced him to do something, without he interrupting.

He tried to get to him, they were galloping till the edge of the town, as his vision blurred and the incredible fast unicorn changed direction and vanished behind a building. Eric was yet able to see the white unicorn using a building to get up into high heights, as another blurred creature crushed right on the side of his friend, causing him to crash with it like a meteor right into the earth. Eric was shocked and approached to the crash site and looked at those both creatures in a small crater.

* * *

_**End of chapter 4**_

* * *

**BLARK**: That feeling you get which tells you that something you're spending way too much time on is very important, yet moments after you complete it you feel like you've wasted your time. ... Yep, exactly my feelings about fan fiction. Especially if nopony recognizes your work. Don't be forced to reply, but it would be really helpful to know somepony is out there! Don't worry, I'll write this story till everypony knows, how the three Templer came to Ponyville and got their Jobs. And about the spectacular end of the Burning Flower.

**Quote of the day: If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. 'Johnny Depp'**

Confused by something. There is a button for reply right down there. You can also use it without being confused. Have a question, ask me! Write something right down here, if you read this little story ... you don't even need to tell me anything ... just to know, someone took his time and wrote something like "Hello" or "Hi" into this little box down there would be awesome. Please Like, Reply, make a fav, or simply enjoy. Cya next time.

Your Patricia

\/


	5. Chapter 5: Old Pony Tale

**Blank Flank: The Templers**

**by Whitee Foxclaw**

The first story and base for every of my future stories about MLP:Friendship is Magic

* * *

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. It's essential for me to get some response. I am German, and my English isn't the best. Sorry.

I do not own any of the characters of MLP:Friendship is Magic. © Hasbro ... OC's are mine (any similarities with others are not on purpose.)

* * *

**_Start of chapter 5_**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Old Pony Tale (no proofread)**

A red pegasi shocked his head, as he came closer to the edge of the little crater, his friend and this blurring blue creature with a rainbow following it, created. Not many ponies were at this part of the town. They recently rushed through some side streets and between buildings, so that only some ponies were able to watch the scene from inside their houses, through their windows. But mostly were not really interested, because this was something, that happened more often with the blue creature, who recently flied above their houses.

Eric was totally surprised to see what his friend caught, and what was lying on top of him. He never saw this play of colors before. He took a deep breath, as he identified the creature as a pegasi. His eyes blinked, when he recognized the cyan blue mare, who was obviously very trained.

Rainbow Dash was just doing her job. Without thinking anything, besides clearing the sky from any clouds. It was a day, like every day else in this season, where she was in charge of the weather. She and her team had an easy work, and the cyan pony was flying with joy, as she spotted a little cloud on the edge of town. Her enthusiasm forced her to rush into this mysteriously appeared cloud, which seemed to be in a slight shimmering glow of orange. She was at an incredible speed, as a sudden white creature got in her way. Not able to change direction, she crashed into it. Her brain and her fast reaction time was able, to give her the information, that this would hurt. To her surprise, it didn't.

She found herself on top of this creature, her chest right at the back of another pony, a unicorn. She stood up within moments, feeling that there was no pain at all in her limbs or wings. This sudden impact was surprising and the mare needed to check everything, stretching every little part of herself to make sure, everything was okay. A red pegasi blushed, without getting red, what he already was, by the view he got.

She didn't had one scratch and was already hoof-pumping, as she remembered the unicorn. She glanced at him in fear, she hurt this stranger, seeing him still laying in the middle of the small crater they created. Recognizing all the bandages under the clothes of this unicorn, Rainbow Dash already worried the worst.

She started to cry out loud, with her crispy voice, what both Templers didn't expected by such an feminine and colorful pegasi: "Oh my gosh. Are you all right?"

The unicorn didn't answered and just laid down on his side. It looked like he was just sleeping on his side, but something was uncommon. The cyan pony slowly panicked about the situation. Seeing a stranger, she just crashed in, in this position was breathtaking. Especially as she started to observe the stallion a little more, only to recognize that he was not breathing.

The panic was overwhelming her as she slowly approached closer to Fox. She imagined what this could mean. She maybe just killed another pony!

She cried out loud again, with tears in her eyes: "HELP! ... Oh my gosh ... Somepony, HELP!"

As she looked around, she only found one pony who slowly walked closer to her. She saw a big pegasi, who looked back at her with his fire like eyes. Still in panic, Rainbow Dash let a tear roll down her cheek, forcing the red Pegasi to do something instantly. Eric was never able to see a mare crying. Especially not this mare, he thought to himself.

He spread his wings very wide, so that Rainbow Dash was looking at them with an open jaw. It was a spectacular sight, if you see this for the first time, what Rainbow Dash just did with forgetting about the unicorn behind her.

Eric shocked his head as he finally said with his deep but comfortable voice: "Miss, If you don't want earth in your eyes or your mouth, I would close both right now. And you Fox! Stop this bucking game, you are frightening her!"

The magic of the unicorn suddenly released him. He took a deep breath, but it was to late. The red Pegasi used his wings with one little blow, as he saw that the mare did, what he said. He created a little storm of dry sand and earth to cover his friend and the mare immediately, forcing him to inhale some of it. A loud coughing of a Unicorn was the result of this incident.

Rainbow Dash was shocked to listen to the pony behind her. She turned to see a white unicorn standing in front of her, a coughing white unicorn. The shook and confusion in her face stayed for a while, until the unicorn was able to speak again. Fox opened his eyes, to see into the face of this mare. He recently used a big amount of his magic, to avoid any harm at this mare, causing some pain in his own body. Not regretting his decision.

He changed his view, to the red unicorn who had enough time, to stay right on her side, what she obviously not realized yet.

The white unicorn showed not one little sign of pain or being hurt, when he used his more melodic voice: "A frightened lady, a reason to yell at me and to attack me with a sandstorm. Always the same, Eric."

Eric nodded and snorted by this statement. Rainbow Dash was still confused by this whole situation. Her view changed from one pony to the another and back. She started to question this, becoming more and more suspicious about it.

Fox tried to control every of his moves correctly and addressed the mare: "I am incredibly sorry about this ... erm ... let's call it joke of me, miss. I just hoping you were a pony, who could handle such a situation without losing tears and being frightened."

Rainbow Dash suddenly got it and became incredibly angry. She used her wings and flied with her face very close to the face of Fox, seeing him into the eyes with an very angry glance. She said furiously: "A joke? A JOKE? I thought I killed a pony. I saw myself in the dungeons of Canterlot already. And you say this was only a JOKE!"

Fox countered, for the surprise of the cyan Pegasi, who didn't expect another pony to look her into the eyes, without a blink, and without one little sign of fear or guilt: "Very nice, miss. So you see a stranger, laying lifeless in the crater YOU crashed him into. And the first thing you think about is, that you will go to jail because of this? You got not the idea to help him or something? And if, you just cry for help, but not because you want to help him. No, you wanted to get help for yourself you would not have to suffer alone."

Eric didn't wanted that this would get out of hand: "Fox, calm down, don't be so harsh to her."

Rainbow Dash was going backwards all the time Fox yelled at her. She understood, but this was mean for her. She responded in her angry manner: "What was YOU thinking? Huh? What should I do? I don't know anything about first aid. And the first thought you get into your head was: Oh, let's play dead pony, maybe she will try to rescue me. Yay, great idea, punk." she turned and wanted to start flying away, but a force stopped her. It was Eric who used his mouth to get her tail. The red Pegasi enjoyed every little hair in his mouth for quite too much.

Fox was grateful for the actions of Eric and tried to get the tension out of this conversation: "Miss ... I am incredibly sorry, okay. I can't tell you more than sorry. Please accept my apology", he looked at her, as she slowly turned again to face him. There was still anger in her eyes, but he saw, that she was thinking about this. She stayed calm for a second. Fox continued, but winced a little bit by something, he suddenly felt on the back of his shoulder: "I want to introduce us and I want to know, who this pony with those incredible colors on her tail and her mane is. So, I'll just start: My name is Fox, and I am a future pub owner in Ponyville. Nice to meet you."

Eric stayed calm on the side of Rainbow Dash. He was incredibly curious about her. She herself ignored mostly everything of him, although she had his incredible wings in the backside of her head. She was focused on the unicorn, much more then she could handle. She avoided eye contact with him for a moment and looked at the side, wanting to introduce herself. Suddenly she decided to show them all her confidence.

RD: "Okay ... erm" she turned again to look at him and got back into her normal, sometimes arrogant mood, "I am the captain of the Weather Team in Ponyville," getting louder and louder, "I am the most awesome and best flier in all of Equestria. I am THE Rainbow Dash!"

Normally, Eric would be the next to say something, but Fox was faster and didn't gave him the chance. The Pegasi was sad, because he desperately wanted to talk with Rainbow Dash about being the best flier. He loved competition and the only competition in Equestria he knew about, were the Wonderbolts he already challenged and taught a lesson about being an incredible flier.

Fox told her: "You are in charge of the weather? Excellent, I have to tell you made a good job. BUT I can tell you, that this little cloud there." he pointed at the cloud above the circle in the town center, only just visible, "Is not what should be there."

Rainbow Dash was confused about this and let out a very little "huh?"

Fox looked at his friend, who glanced at him and smiled widely. Eric was now the pony, to introduce himself, as he took a bow at the side of Rainbow Dash, who was confused again by the sight, the red pegasi gave her.

The red Pegasi said: "I know what my friend Fox means and I will explain later, miss Rainbow Dash. First at all, my name is Eric Dragonclaw, or simply Eric. I will probably get a leading role in the military of Equestria in the future. I am pretty sure, you heard about the outpost the RAF is building right now."

Rainbow Dash's heart suddenly rushed inside her chest. Her excitement rose far into the sky and she literally rushed to look at his face very closely, nearly meeting their eyeballs. Eric was surprised when his nose was able to smell her breath so closely as the cyan pegasi said to him: "The Wonderbolt Outpost? Are you a Wonderbolt? Because, I can't remember a red Pegasi like you being a Wonderbolt. Oh my GOSH." suddenly she got an idea.

As a fan of the Wonderbolts, she was always well informed about them. And she remembered that there was a possibility. She remembered the Equestria Weekly. Inhaling deeply, right in front of the snout of Eric who hold his own breath, Rainbow Dash cried out: "Are you this mysterious new special weapon called Fireball?"

Eric tried to calm down to sound normally, but his voice did not, what he wanted: "YES! I mean ... erm ... I am not a Wonderbolt! ... I don't want to be ... I mean I will surely be a part of the military of Equestria ... but not an Wonderbolt, just a normal leader who gives some orders, nothing more."

It was obvious for Fox, that Eric became nervous around this cyan pony. He was amused, as he gave one of his own orders, every Templer had to follow: "Eric, I order you to help the Captain of the weather team of Ponyville to create the correct cloud blossom above the circle."

Eric looked at him and already wanted to say thank you, but another confused Rainbow Dash looked at Fox and needed to confirm this: "Wait, you order him to do what?"

Fox waved with his right hoof and let out a calm: "Have fun." as suddenly the red Pegasus used his great wings to get off the earth. He glanced at Rainbow Dash in mid air and give her the confirmation: "Rainbow Dash, I bet I am faster at this cloud, than you are!"

The cyan pony had always a very competitive character. She was not able to withstand this challenge, so she rushed in the air. Screaming: "Nopony is faster than me!"

Suddenly Fox was alone, still in a small crater. The two Pegasi were busy flying against each other. Now it was okay for him to express, what he was feeling. He tried to inhale deeply, as he felt the pain in his side. His face changed into a grimace for some moments. He took his own challenge and after a while, simply ignored this. He could do nothing against this, so he just continued his journey through Ponyville into the direction of the Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Being on a dirty road, watching the sun slowly approaching it's peak, with the smell of apples all around the place, the white unicorn named Fox was able to forget himself in the beauty of the Sweet Apple Acres. Apples were always his favorite fruit, remembering the sweet but bitter taste of them, when he was in the old world, learning to be the leader of the order called the Templer. The breeze of the wind was tickling his snout, and gave him the desire to smile. Although his foalhood was not a very happy and nice one, it was an inspiring one, only two of his siblings were able to live through, after their brother named Fox appeared.

His life, when he was just a very little colt, rather older than a hamsters whole life, was not like many ponies would imagine a little and maybe weak foal would live. But this little pony was not weak at all. Being the son of his father was enough, to get an incredible amount of magic, extraordinary will, and a very strong mind transmitted.

Every little pony, every foal of his father, would be Templers like he was. But being the reincarnation of the old ancestor of this family and founder of the Templers, made him to have only one fate and changed the destiny of his siblings immediately. Everypony already knew, what this pony should be capable to do in the future, after he was presented to the whole family. He was declared the PM, before he was able to learn how to breath correctly, making all his siblings becoming princes and princesses of the Templer.

Drill, discipline and the very stressful daily routine like an elite soldier would destroy a little foal. And the things, they were training all of them, especially Fox in his very young age, the things, the elderly of the Templers forced them to do were unequine. But he, his five year older brother and his ten years younger sister, born after he managed to survive this sacrificing training for ten years, were the only ponies capable to do this without suffocating and dying in the progress.

Fox saw every face of them making deep scars into his memories. Mostly his siblings, and not only them, even nearly all of his, so called "friends" he made at this time. Even mature ponies, not only Templers themselves, died, being unworthy to be a part of Fox's destiny. Died by the hoof of the Templers ... or in most cases, by his own uncontrollable mind, hoof and horn.

It was hard for their father, to be forced to do this things with his own blood, with his own foals. Only because of old prophecies and the title, his son got. A hate grew against this son, a hate as big, as to wish his death in the procedure to make him a great leader. But Fox was different. He was able to manage everything, his own father was trying to through at him. This old stallion got desperate with the time passing, knowing that only Fox himself was surely able to make it through the challenges of his own family alive.

It destroyed him shortly over the years, and completely after his last filly was born and his wife, Fox's mother, died in the progress. The pain in the heart of his father was simply to much, knowing, that he forced his wife to get as many foals as possible, only to satisfy the desires of the order of the Templers, and his own father, of Fox's grandstallion. Only because of his own blood being called the Pontifex Maximus, after thousands of years.

Forcing his wife to do this, to give birth for over twelve little foals, only so that some of them should prove themselves worthy of being the sibling of the PM, was exhausting her till death. And to know, that on the day, she died, he himself had already lost nine of his foals, was enough to drive him insane. He had to do, what he did at this time, giving Fox one of the biggest shocks of his life, making his mind and heart harder and tightly closed than anypony could imagine.

It was a rule: A Templer never dies a natural death. Only in the chaos of a war. Only in the tumult of a fight with an enemy, worthy fighting against. To die was always something good. Even if this should not be possible, death was only the result of a good life, somepony could be proud of. Losing it by the hoof of a superior being, even if this being is your friend, your brother, or your own son was a honorable death.

Only three foals survived this torture of their early live. Those three ponies who survived were forced to be, what they were this day, when Fox was staying on a dirty road, looking at a barn in the distance, buried in thoughts about his past.

Fox remembered, how his live changed after this stage. It was still hard, after his father died, but his grandstallion cared very much for him. It was a torture and still, normal ponies would already killed themselves if they gone through this. But he remembered how simple breaks and an apple of his grandstallion gave him power. And how his dreams kept him alive.

Looking with nearly closed eyes into the shining sun and his mind imagined the sight of the darkness, he nearly got every night since this memorable days. Something, that was always practicing his mental and magical capabilities. A foe or better, a very close friend was intruding his dreams, since he was a little foal. Not only once, but every time he was sleeping. Ponies called this thing nightmare, but Fox called it beautiful. The mental challenges he got from this nightmare were not only amusing him, but they were comforting him.

It was like a fight, for the control his dreams, every time he started to dream. Losing meant a nightmare, but he never lose. He knew, that there was a pony out in this world, who was responsible for this. A dream walker, who surely had fun himself ... or better, herself.

Fox had no other explanation for a reason, why this nightmare always desperately tried to get into control of his dreams. The will and mind of Fox were always blocking it and this sessions always ended with a mental fight, with both ponies waking up with giggling about what this time happened. It was kinda odd, but he knew about this creature very well. And about its condition and changing, every time it appeared in his dreams. Every time he won this mental fight, the nightmare became the night and the moon itself.

Fox always enjoyed this sessions, his dreams. This was one of the only fun things, he was able to do when he was young. It was always hard to fight against the nightmare, but the prize was always the comforting feeling of the night around him. Besides of very strict and sometimes deadly Templer business, what he enjoyed too, in a very sadistic way.

Forcing the nightmare of his dreams to fight against him was a good feeling. Because he always knew at that time, that he would have somepony after that to simply talk to. To listen to him, when he explained his adventures as a Templer. Seeing the darkness of a pony, staying far away from him, looking at him with night blue eyes, every time he dreamed was one of the only satisfying moments, he could imagine.

And this never stopped. Even today, he enjoyed going and feint into his dreams. Because he knows, that there will be some pony waiting for him, to tell him something, or to listen to him. Only one thing changed. Three years ago, something happened. It was bright light for a long time, as the sun suddenly just stayed at it's place. (He was on the other side of the planet at this time). But he felt the darkness in the real world. The darkness he was defeating every night, in his dreams. He already decided to follow this darkness, but it vanished mysteriously as fast as it appeared. After that, he was able to dream normally, without fighting the nightmare ... only to find this two wonderful night blue eyes staring at him in his dreams.

* * *

He liked to think about those dreams very much, as he looked around, enjoying the smell of apples in the air, giving him this memories. But instead of just enjoying the scenery, a pain in his shoulder, in a different position than his normal very painful feelings because of his scar, appeared again. It was not comparable to the great pain he already knew. It was a small one, but one, he knew that could cause problems.

Her remembered the recent accident with Rainbow Dash. His magic forced him, and used himself as a kind of kinetic barrier. The whole energy of the impact, that could cause any harm, was pointed at one part of his own body, already covered by bandages on the backside of his right shoulder. He already knew when he was teasing Rainbow Dash, that this injury was a busted, cut like bruise on his shoulder, maybe bleeding.

The confirmation of this was the view, he got when he looked at his right leg. His clothes were made of a special silk, that was repellent for any fluid substances. But his bandages were not. It were drenched in a dark red fluid, everypony knew as blood. It was slowly but steadily floating out of this very little cut behind his shoulder. Creating very thin strains of blood floating down his right leg. Not an alarming sight, but able to frighten other ponies.

Raising his right hoof, he suddenly screamed to himself and the behavior of his own, uncontrollable magic: "Are you bucking serious?", loud enough, so that his surroundings were able to listen to him.

Three little creatures were behind Fox for a while now. They observed him the whole time, he was standing in the middle of a road, only several meters behind him. He was kinda fascinating, and the three little creatures, who appeared to be fillies, looked at him in curiousness. They started to giggle because of the swearing they heard a second ago, forcing Fox to react within the moments of a blink, to turn his left side towards the little fillies, not giving them an exact look at his injury.

The realizing hit him as he looked at those little curious ponies, offering a warm smile towards them, only he was able to give other ponies, besides maybe the princess of love, making small fillies blush, who didn't even know why exactly. He had very few experience with handling foals, but he knew, why those girls were giggling.

He tried it with his melodic deep voice, hiding the blood strains on his fur: "I am sorry, Ladies. It's bad manners to swear like this and I apology deeply for my behavior." he took a small bow, as he observed this little fillies. One little energetic pegasi on a scooter. One little light gray pony, who seemed to look very similar to a pony, he already knew. And a third one, a small pale yellow one, with a bow in her mane, what Fox instantly considered as being incredibly cute, but with something missing.

The three fillies were laughing all of a sudden, rolling on the earth and holding their bellies. They needed some time, till one of them cried out loud: "He speaks totally like my sister!"

Fox was one of the ponies, who got rarely confused. He was able to get information and handle it in his brain, using his logic to not get near confusing facts. He thought about this for just a moment, to recognize the similarity of this little white unicorn, with another unicorn he already knew: "Oh, you must be Rarity's sister. And I think, I can tell you that I don't talk like your sister, because I recently sworn a little bit. Fox is my name, _little_ Lady." he said, still with hiding his right foreleg, slowly approaching closer to the fence on the edge of the road.

"You know my Sister?", the white one asked the stallion. Fox simply nodded and smiled again.

Suddenly the pony with the bow took a step forward, closer to Fox, after these three fillies calmed down again. She looked at him with curiosity. She seemed like a kind of leader of those three fillies.

The little one spoke, to introduce herself: "Ah'm Applebloom. That's Scootaloo," she pointed at the Pegasi who made a ridiculous pose like saluting, "that's Sweetie Bell!", now she pointed at the white pony, who winked furiously.

After that, the three little fillies melted into a union. Standing very close together, to end their introduction with a loud scream of all fillies together: "and we are the Cutiemark Crusaders."

Fox understood, that this has something to do with a gang name, or something like their own club name, or maybe just a game, those little ponies were playing. He decided to play with them, as he reached the fence, and leaned on it, pressing his open wound against the wood, to get pressure onto it to stop the still slightly bleeding injury. Without showing the Cutiemark Crusaders anything about his right side.

He tried to play along with them, asking them a question: "Cutiemark Crusaders? Crusaders are some kind of knights, you know. So you have to be high-born little fillies and I am not worthy to talk with you. But I insist to ask you Ladies, what does the Cutiemark Crusaders do."

Scootaloo started to answer: "We are warriors on..." as she was abruptly interrupted by Sweetie Bell, who pulled her tail and to continue herself, "... on the divine mission ...", she was interrupted, like Scootaloo, with a jumping Applebloom who caused both other fighting fillies to struggle and fall on all fours. Applebloom finished the sentence: "... tah find 'ur Cutiemark's."

Fox observed the little fillies closer and recognized, that they were indeed, some blank flanks. "That is a very good mission. Finding your talent and your cutiemark, is like finding your destiny in life."

The three were excited that the stallion replied so quickly, as they slowly tried to rush into him, with the intention, to get closer to this pony, who was able to understand. They were stopped by a force around the stallion. Fox used his magic to keep them away from coming to close. It could have been frightening, but the warm smile in his face did enough, to tell those little ponies that everything was alright.

The stallion made a very rare statement after that, the fillies never heard before: "Please stay there, were we can all see us without breaking our necks. I am excited to see some blank flanks here in Ponyville."

The Cutiemark Crusaders shivered by this nickname. Applebloom confirmed, what Fox saw in confusion: "Ah' thaught ya don't swear. Blank Flank is a bad ward."

Fox looked at them in disbelief. '_Did they just said, they think blank flank is a bad word?_' He was eager to tell them something, he listened to when he had the chance as a young colt: "Did you said, bad? Blank Flank is far from being bad."

The three girls were now confused about this, as Fox continued by asking them: "Did you ever heard the pony tale of the blank flank?"

Every Filly shook their head, showing Fox, to tell it: "Okay, my little ponies. I'll try to tell you the story. So, please listen." the three stayed calm the whole story, only looking at fox.

"Once upon a time, far far long ago, there was chaos all over the world. No pony knew what they should do, and simply did, what they wanted. There was no organization. There were no rules. No pony had talents. No pony had a destiny. Everything was just living in total chaos.

But after some time, a very wise and intelligent alicorn came to the conclusion, that there must be a way to change this. So she thought about this problem, that no pony had a special fate. After hundreds of years thinking, the alicorn eventually came to the right conclusion, we all know now as Cutiemarks. She used her mighty powers, to give every pony in this whole world, the talents which were saved in every ponies heart.

A mark, to tell the ponies, what they should do. In what they are good at. Simply, a mark, that was able to give a pony a destiny. This brilliant idea was accepted by all ponies with joy. And slowly the chaos faded away and we found peace and order in the world. But showing a pony it's destiny from their own heart, can also lead to difficulties. There was still chaos remaining in the world. Something, the alicorn forced herself to solve to.

One simple part of all ponies remained as chaos. Every pony had this little sign, of being alive. Every pony had it's own will and with this, was capable to change his destiny. To be able to live happy, the world has to be not perfect. You need problems, to solve. And even with destinies, there were plenty of problems in the world. Enough minds with thousands of different desires.

So the alicorn decided, after she thought about this, to give one pony, in every generation a bunch of this desires and nearly every ability, someone could imagine. So that every other pony was able to live peaceful with their one and only destiny.

This ponies, who appeared every generation, who was sacrificing his own destiny for the good of the world, was known as the Blank Flank. This pony had not one specific destiny. Their flanks remained blank for their whole life. This pony had not one talent, it had all possible normal talents at the same time. Able to do everything. To solve every problem. The potential to live a life full of adventures, most ponies only read in books.

And that, my little ponies, that's the reason, why you will find very old pony tales named The Adventures of the Blank Flank. And the reason, why I think, that this is more like a compliment, to call someone Blank Flank. Somepony, you should thank for taking all the burdens and talents at the same time, to give you a peaceful life and a destiny to fulfill."

The three fillies looked at Fox with their jaws open. Only one thing in their mind. Find this stories and read it! They were in a rush as Scootaloo jumped to her scooter. Sweetie Bell closely behind her. Those two just screamed: "Thank you, Fox. We need to go!", as they wanted to start a fast gallop towards the library. They were stopped by Applebloom, who looked at them in a angry way. "Hay, we need tah go tah Twilight and tell her abaut that things that Fox did with that circle. After that we can go and find that adventrurases ...? Books!"

Fox became big ears, as he was listening: "You go to Twilight Sparkle?"

Applebloom replied: "Yeah, why?"

Fox thought about the situation and came to the conclusion, that it would be better to just let this girls go: "Just go ahead, don't let me stop you."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell didn't need to hear that twice. They rushed away within seconds. Only Applebloom stayed for another second as she looked at Fox in a sad and worried way. The little filly waited till her friends were far away enough to not hear her.

She looked into his green eyes, and started to talk to him quietly: "You're hurt."

Fox was surprised, but already had the feeling that this little filly was different than her friends. She was much more intelligent in her age, than many others. It was the kind of intelligence, only ponies who lived their life on the land were capable of, without really thinking much about it. A simple problem solving mind. He wanted to comfort this little filly within seconds, nearly thought about hugging her, but he didn't wanted to scare her with his bloody right leg.

He smiled and responded: "I know, but there is nothing to worry. I can get that, Applebloom."

The fillies voice was filled with worry for the stallion. It surprised Fox extremely to see this child caring for a stranger this strong: "Ya need halp. Ah' will help!"

Fox tried to calm her down: "Applebloom, nothing to worry. Just a little cut, I don't need any help."

But Applebloom ignored him: "I will bring Twilight Sparkle, she knows everything, just stay here, I will be right back."

With a very fast turn, Applebloom started to move her legs furiously, only to see being levitated in the air, not moving one bit. Fox slowly levitated her very close to himself as he looked at the little filly. He instantly knew, what was missing when he first saw her. His Horn glowed brightly, letting Applebloom look at him with pure excitement. The stallion felt his heart warmed, when he looked at this little filly, who remembered himself of his own little sister.

He let her down, knowing she would not run away, as he levitated a small seed from one of his saddlebags on his coat. It flew into the earth, and glowed brightly, like his horn did. Then he told Applebloom why he stopped her: "I am glad, you want to help me, but Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, is the last pony in Equestria I want to see me this way."

Applebloom nodded as a sudden calm cracking of the earth began, where Fox planted the seed. A small flower was rising very slowly above this cracks. It grew till it was big enough to have a beautiful blossom on top. Fox kneed down, already knowing that his bleeding stopped, and that is was to late to not show Applebloom his injury and the small amount of blood on his fur. She already knew it.

He picked the yellow flower up with his mouth, Applebloom paralyzed by the beauty of the flower, he just made. The stallion came closer to her and used his mouth to place the flower right into her mane. Slightly under her bow.

He smiled at her and before she knew what was happening, the young stallion placed his warm mouth on her forehead. Giving her a kiss right above the eyes. Just how a mother, would kiss her foal.

He looked her into the eyes as the little child got a shiver through her spine. Then he took a step back, to not let this situation get awkward. He said: "Something was missing in your mane and now you look like a beautiful young mare." making her blush.

Fox continued, "Applebloom, you can go follow your friends now, just promise me, don't to tell Twilight that I am here in this miserable condition." He jumped over the fence without showing one expression of pain. "I'll be deep in the fields, fifty or more meter inside, Okay? I'll patch myself up and cleaning my fur there. Just go and have fun." He congratulated himself by this statement, knowing what this would lead to.

The girl was confused by this whole situation as she used her hoof to feel the flower in her mane. She just replied with a very calm: "...'kay..", as Fox galloped away.

Applebloom was on the way to get to her friends, who simply forgot her in the rush to learn more about the Blank Flank. She thought about this situation and the injury, she saw. She thought long, galloping to the edge of the Sweet Apple Acres to find her friends ... she thought about this ... _He just said, he don't want Twilight to help him ..._

* * *

_**End of chapter 5**_

* * *

I want to explain something: The dream walker is, of course, Nightmare Moon. I just think being send to the moon and all, okay. But that does not mean, that she was not doing anything. That would be boring. So I think, she could be able to do this dream walking thing, like Luna did (Season.3 Episode.06 Sleepless in Ponyville). And she eventually found Fox's dream. And wanted to make a nightmare. She was not able to do it and had a mental fight with Fox. They fought till he woke up. After that, she loved to do this mental fights, literally waiting for Fox to dream, only to get into his dream. After some years, Fox was matured, a real Stallion, he managed to defeat her, consequence: Luna remained in Fox's dreams, making him able to talk with her. Nightmare Moon still loved to fight with him.

**Quote of the day: Life becomes easier when you learn to accept an apology you never got. 'Robert Brault'**

Confused by something. There is a button for reply right down there. You can also use it without being confused. Have a question, ask me! Write something right down here, if you read this little story ... you don't even need to tell me anything ... just to know, someone took his time and wrote something like "Hello" or "Hi" into this little box down there would be awesome. Please Like, Reply, make a fav, or simply enjoy. Cya next time.

Your Patricia

\/


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Hay

**Blank Flank: The Templers**

**by Whitee Foxclaw**

The first story and base for every of my future stories about MLP:Friendship is Magic

* * *

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. It's essential for me to get some response. I am German, and my English isn't the best. Sorry.

I do not own any of the characters of MLP:Friendship is Magic. © Hasbro ... OC's are mine (any similarities with others are not on purpose.)

* * *

**_Start of chapter 6_**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Bloody Hay (no proofread)**

"What in tar'nation!", a loud shout came out of her mouth. The farm pony was shocked when her eyes finally found the view of an white unicorn in the middle of her apple fields. It was quite a nice view for her, as she first saw him and approached closer to this stranger. A warm feeling inside her let her go silently. Observing everything she could recognize. Curiousness in her mind and the question, what Applebloom was thinking with sending her this way.

Recently. the little filly and her friends, the cutiemark crusaders, came to bother her with their crazy talk. She was pulling a great cart with hundreds of flowers in it, alongside with her brother. Twilight Sparkle helped them get those things, but was already on her way back into town, without them. They just came back from a little trip to one of the other villages in this great country Equestria, a village specialized to harvest flowers. Twilight Sparkle ordered the flowers and needed the farm ponies to get them into town. But after Twilight saw to the horizon and slowly panicked about the time that already had passed, the librarian stormed away from her friend. Letting Applejack and Big Macintosh alone while they pulled the cart.

Applejack and Big Macintosh were not as excited as the little girls, who weren't able to stop talking about strangers they met and what they found out about the Blank Flank. After some time of simple story telling, Applebloom talked about something important, Applejack needed to see. And being a kind pony, and with the knowledge, that Big Macintosh was able to pull the car by himself, she finally decided to follow the little filly to the place, she wanted to show her. Applejack separated ways with the Cutiemark Crusaders after they got halfway back to the town. Applebloom pointed into the fields full of apple trees and Applejack went that way, not knowing what the little filly wanted so desperately to show her.

After some meters, she saw him. A white unicorn, a stallion was standing in the middle of her fields. She was not able to see everything, but she saw enough of this sitting creature, to get incredibly curious. The view of a stallion, bandages all over his body, was not common in Ponyville. She recognized a long white coat with swords laying on the ground by his side. He surely was normally wearing this kind of clothes. And as she looked closer, she found him licking his right foreleg. A warm feeling inside her and a calm 'huh' were her reaction.

She came closer and closer, silently, sneaking to this guy. She thought about him being an intruder, maybe an apple thief Applebloom wanted to warn her about, but her mind and obviously this strange feeling she got inside because of this stranger, told her, that he was not. Only, until she stood close enough, to recognize the reason why he was licking his leg. The shocked loud shout was the result, causing the stallion to stop all of a sudden and turn towards the mare ... totally shocked by the view he got.

He was looking right into the face of an orange mare, he never saw before. Her blond hair under a stetson, a view giving him the same feeling, he had with Applebloom. Beautiful, but something was missing. All of a sudden their green eyes met each other in no time, letting both ponies froze in their movements, something both, Fox and Applejack never experienced this strange and all of a sudden before. His heart suddenly jumped in his chest at the sight of her small freckles in her face, a sight remembering him of his sister.

He looked at her and she looked back. Nopony was blushing, nopony felt uncomfortable with literally starring at the other one. They just stayed calm in their positions, Fox sitting on his hind legs, his right side not visible, where he opened small amounts of his bandages to get his saliva to work, an effective way to wash a wound. Applejack captured in a walking pose, staying and wondering about this situation. Her view was focused on his eyes. They were captured in their own glances.

The two just stared, not moving a muscle. Even forgetting to breath. Several seconds they were not able to do anything, as suddenly a loud boom get them out of their trance. Both looked at the direction the sound came from, to see a small fireball in the middle of the lonely slightly changing cloud in the center of the town. Fox turned completely and got into a position, like he wanted to charge immediately, exposing his wound to Applejack. But he didn't and just stayed to let out a little sigh.

Applejack was confused at first about the noise, but after her view was at this stranger again, she saw the dry bloody strains and the little open cut on his shoulder. The view forced her to charge right at the side of this stranger. She did not knew why she did it and Fox also didn't knew what was happening. His body was focused towards the cloud, with his backside towards the mare. Applejack rushed at his side and did something unexpected. She pressed her left side against the right side of this total stranger.

Fox felt her fur against his own fur. Although she was not as big as himself, the mare managed without hesitation to support his stance and took away all tension in his right side. Taking away pain he felt, not only of his new cut, but also pain of his old scar. He never thought that a stranger would do such an act without asking. Without knowing if this could be okay or maybe dangerous. Without knowing who he was. Was this mare insane?

In shock, the stallion looked downwards at his right side, found a stetson in his view and was not able to look her in the eyes gain. So he wanted to protest this actions, but Applejack was faster with the first time, he listened to her voice, calmly saying: "Ya're hurt."

What was this? Was this simple kindness or was this something different. He knew about the different, mostly crazy reactions many ponies had in front of him. But he was in Equestria, no pony knew him, or what he did, or what he was ... besides Princess Celestia who knew about him being a Templer. Rarity and Spike heard already about the knight thing, but didn't really knew anything. Her intentions were not forced because of his title, or himself. She wanted to help. He smiled, although he knew, that she was not able to see him.

She didn't moved a muscle but her ears twisted uncontrollably after she listened to his melodic voice, he didn't tried to create a melody, it was just his way to speak:

"There is no need to help me. I am okay."

She responded fast: "Ya're hurt! Ya must be in pain."

Fox: "Not in much pain, milady. Maybe you did not recognized it yet, but the blood had time to dry."

Applejack stayed at her place, right on the side of this stranger. She looked at his right leg and was sure, when she approached there, that she would feel the warm of the blood on her own fur. But she noticed that she did not felt it. He was right, but Applejack was not convinced about this.

Applejack raised her head, already knowing, what she wanted: "Ya need ta go to a doctor. Ah'll help ya!"

Fox just stayed at his place. The force on his side who tried to push him was quite strong, but not strong enough to move him. He was impressed by her. But he wanted to avoid anything involving other ponies getting a wrong opinion about him. And this mare was the one, who needed to know, that he was strong, too. What she realized after using all her strength to push him, but not to much. She was worried to hurt him.

"Miss. Please stop. I don't need to go to a doctor." the stallion calmly said. She stopped her acting, but stayed at his side, still tying to support his stance.

She responded: "Ya look like ya're really hurt. Ah' can't just let ya suffer in my fields."

Fox realized who this mare was, who helped him. He heard many things about the Elements of Harmony. One of them was a farmer. He asked her about what he was thinking: "Your fields? So you must be Lady Applejack?"

The farm pony was confused about him knowing her name. But this was not the important part of this conversation. She wanted desperately to help him.

She tried to push him again, gently, as she said: "Ah'm Applejack and ya're a pony in need. So please let me help ya."

He listened to her accent and found out, that she was worried. He hated to make someone worry about him. Normally he was the one who worried about everypony else. She wanted to help ... maybe she could.

The white unicorn, still staying and supported by Applejack, wanted to make a suggestion: "Maybe I could need some help. It would be a pleasure if you could help me, getting myself clean of this mess, my blood made."

Applejack was surprised by this suggestion. This was something totally odd, in her imagination. But she asked how she could help. And she wanted to help.

She didn't know why she did this. She just remembered how she found him. She remembered how he tried to clean himself. And she heard how she could help him. Without anymore thinking, she slowly get down to find his right leg. Without any warning, her tongue hit the surface of the fur of this stranger. Her eyes were closed, as she felt the sensation of an iron taste on her tongue. This moment only lasted the split of a second, before she and Fox realized, what she was doing.

Suddenly Fox jumped away from her. After he felt, what she was doing, he trembled backwards as fast as he could. This was totally embarrassing for him. And as he looked at her again, she was slowly turning to look at him, looking back at him, her face in a deep red, like the apples in the trees. He felt his own face becoming incredibly warm. The only conclusion he had, he was blushing, just like Applejack was.

The farm pony was in panic: "Oh my GOSH! Ah'm so sorry. I thought you meant ah' should. Oh my GOSH!", she just ruined the whole situation. She recently started to enjoy supporting this stallion.

Fox did not knew how to react. No pony ever really used his or her tongue to touch him, besides his mother, of course. This was totally embarrassing, especially for an honorable knight. For both ponies. But for their own surprise, they both stayed and just looked at each other. They didn't wanted to avoid eye contact. They didn't wanted to turn themselves because of this. Applejack totally worried about her mistake.

The white unicorn needed to tell her: "It's okay. That was my fault. I just had to tell you that you could help me by going to a place where I could wash myself with water, so that you would not be able to misunderstand me. I am personally sorry if I forced you in any way to do this, milady."

Applejack listened to him and could not believe it. She just made a horrible mistake, embarrassed herself incredibly. And this stranger just took all the burden to himself. She was incredibly curious, who was this guy? But first at all, she needed to help him again. Rushing right on his side again, pressing herself against his side.

She said calmly: "We have a water hose in 'ur barn. Please, just let me help ya to go there."

Fox was not really convinced and repeated what he said at the beginning: "I am fine, I can walk, jump, even gallop all by myself, Applejack."

The farm pony just pushed him a little and the stallion slightly moved. He already gave up to convince her to walk alone and made what she wanted. Applejack felt that he gave in to her. She raised her head so both ponies were able to look under the stetson on her head. She smiled very wide.

She replied: "Is it so difficult to listen to me?"

They were slowly on their way to the road. This ponies wanted to go to the barn. Applejack enjoyed every second she had to walk together with him, supporting his weight on her side. A total stranger. A nameless pony, she just found in the middle of her beloved Sweet Apple Acres. They walked slowly and in silence till they found the fence.

After climbing over it, the farm pony finally asked the question: "Who are ya?"

Fox lowered his head, to be at the same height as Applejack, looking at her with his response: "I am Sir Whiter Foxclaw.", he thought that she deserved to know his 'official' title in Equestria, "I am called Fox. I am a knight of a special order and honored to meet such a kind and friendly pony like you, Applejack."

She needed to inhale deeply after this introduction. She did not know what to think about this. A knight was something rare. It was something only old pony tales or novels wrote about. Someone, only mentioned in the most romantic stories she knew. She even remembered the story about that even the mighty Princess Celestia once was falling for a knight. And now she was supporting a real one right on her side. She had not one little doubt, that Fox said the truth. She saw it by his attitude. But not only, she felt it inside her heart, he said the truth.

Fox himself needed to continue: "But this is a secret among us, Applejack, and unimportant for all others. I am just Fox, okay?"

The farm mare was confused about this statement. Why should this be a secret. And if, then why did he just told it. "Ah' guess, Fox"

The unicorn stallion nodded, and both continued their walk. Fox, supported by the mare on his side, who did not wanted to leave him any chance to go without her help. They stayed silent. This was one of the rare times, Fox was confused about himself. Applejack didn't know too, how this situation became so awkward so quickly.

* * *

A cart was rolling up the hill. Normally something impossible, but not if a very strong pony is pulling it. The red colt, known as Big Macintosh was on his way to the town, reaching the peak of a small hill on the long road from the village of flowers to Ponyville. He was sweating, it was much more heavier and difficult than he imagined. But this strong working horse had not real problems without his sister. He thought about his two sisters and how Applebloom made Applejack to follow her. The possibility to open your eyes and tilt your head in an incredible cute way was always enough for this little filly to get what she wanted. The question: What wanted Applebloom to show Applejack.

The question was answered, when he had only five meters to reach the peak of the hill. There he was able to see some ponies right on the crossroad to his home. Big Mac was surprised to see her sister and a colt on her side. He never expected to see that, without knowing the colt she was walking with. To his shock, he looked closer to this ponies. He managed to notice something horrible.

Big Macintosh was a pony, preferred by nature. His abilities and senses were extraordinary. He was always calm, because when he was, he was able to listen to the noises around him, every noise. He did never was caught observing another pony closely, because he always was able to see and observe them before they got the chance to notice him. Very great strength and being the biggest and strongest pony around were some of this abilities, too. Furthermore, although most ponies thought, that a farm pony can't be very intelligent, his mind was much more capable of solving issues, then most others, besides of Twilight Sparkle, of course.

Not only that, he was kinda an egghead, like Rainbow Dash would say. Much work on the farm, but much free time in the seasons, where no work was there to do. He was not the pony who went to parties or enjoyed a get together with his friends, because he simply had no friends. His only friends were his sisters, Applejack and Applebloom. So he used most of his time to read. Kinda a secret for most ponies, besides Twilight Sparkle, who knew about his intelligence. He himself did not knew, that his body had much more capabilities, than most other ponies in Ponyville.

His extraordinary vision made it possible, although this ponies were far away, to see everything he needed to know. Applejack was holding a white unicorn, giving him support. And Big Mac saw the small strains of blood on the right leg of the stranger.

The great red stallion felt a panic inside himself. Without hesitating, he opened the locks on his shoulders and started to gallop to them. The cart had no support anymore and slowly rolled backwards. Becoming faster and faster. But seeing his sister in this situation and helping an injured pony was much more important, than this dump festival.

The two were on the way, only some meters away from the barn, when Fox noticed a red stallion that was rushing at them. They were silent all the time, but now Fox needed to ask Applejack: "Miss Applejack, do you know this stallion?" as he pointed with his left hoof at the rushing red creature.

Applejack was shocked to see her brother without the cart. She stumbled and calmly said: "Oh, Oh. Mah' brother!"

It was too late to react, as Big Macintosh suddenly slided, making himself incredibly small. He was under this two in no time. The sight of one of the biggest stallions they ever saw, right between their forelegs and hind legs shocked both, Fox and Applejack. Fox was impressed by this move, as the red stallion suddenly used his legs to jump up right under them. Within no time, Big Macintosh stood on the crossway.

Applejack was shocked and frozen, when she realized that she lost ground under her hooves, only to find herself being carried by her big brother. She was more shocked to see Fox still on her side, right on the back of Big Macintosh, who turned his head to look at her, simply saying one word: "Destination?"

Fox was not shocked. The Templer was surely impressed. And he was amused as he screamed out loud: "The barn!", with a long laugh afterwards.

Big Mac started to gallop with both ponies on his back within a split of a second, giving Applejack not even the chance to react or say anything. He made just a calm: "Eeyup."

They stood in the barn. The great red stallion threw both of them into some big haystacks, knowing that they were soft enough, to not do any harm. The red stallion observed his sister first, who was still shocked and confused, when she looked back at him: "What in tar'nation."

Fox rolled over to stand right in front of Big Macintosh to observe him closely. The muscles and his body were spectacular. If he would not know, that this pony was a farm pony, he would expect to see a full trained athlete or soldier, or maybe a fellow Templer.

Applejack saw Fox and tried to get on his side quickly again. Big Macintosh recognized the haste of his sister and was faster than her. He did the same thing, his sister was doing. Within a second, he stood on the side of Fox and was supporting his right side. The unicorn sighted as he saw this red stallion on his side.

"Not again ..." Fox was not amused anymore, "I am good, I just need some water."

Big Mac looked at his sister in disbelief. Did she just supported another colt and bring him to the barn for a little bit of water? He looked at her: "Applejack?"

Applejack knew his brother very well. She knew what he was thinking. She slightly blushed as she tried to explain herself: "ar ... so, Big Macintosh, that is Fox, Ah' found him in 'ur fields were he was bleeding and injured and Ah' wanted to take him to hospital, but he refused and just wanted water to clean himself, so we came here to get some."

Big Mac responded: "Aha'"

In this moment, Big Macintosh felt a power on his side, he never felt before. The force was Fox, who nudged Big Mac's back so fast and powerful, that Big Macintosh experienced the first time in his life, to not have the strength to stay at one point. He spun around one time so instantly both stallion stood in front of each other in no time, as Fox held his right hoof for a real greeting. Big Mac was confused, but gave his own hoof instantly.

Fox introduced himself with curiosity: "Hello sir, like Applejack already said, I am Fox."

Big Mac responded: "Ah'm Big Macintosh ... Applejacks brother. Sure everything's okay?"

Even the brother of this apple family was worried and cared about a stranger instantly. This was really the land of Harmony. The first time, Fox thought about his decision to immigrate into Equestria, and just wanted to smile. What he did, with the reaction, everypony got, who was able to see this unicorn smiling. A warmth was released in their hearts, even in Big Macintosh's, and let both siblings blush and smile back.

"Were can I find the source of water?", Fox simply asked both of them.

Applejack answered him and pointed at the other side of the barn, where a water hose laid: "There, Fox. Not to miss it."

Suddenly Fox remembered something very important: "Oh buck!"

The others were confused by this, as Fox continued: "Sorry, thank you for your help, but I forgot my coat and my weapons in the fields!"

He wanted to start galloping, knowing that he would be faster than anypony. The injury was still a minor one. Just one, which bleed a little bit to much and looked like it was dangerous. But it wasn't. He looked at both ponies and wanted to wink as he felt the hoof of a very big and nice stallion on his other shoulder.

Big Macintosh calmly said: "Ah'll get it, just get rid of this mess on your fur, pal."

Fox looked him into the eyes. This pony was something, he never expected to find this fast in Equestria. Although Big Mac didn't know anything about it, but Fox instantly made a decision involving this stallion and possibly changing his future live immensely. Fox nodded and the red colt jumped backwards and ran away, into the fields. Fox's eyes followed this colt. He mumbled into himself: "The first knight of Equestria for thousands of years."

Applejack listened to him, but was not able to understand a thing. She looked at him all the time. Observing every little centimeter of his body. Everything what possibly was under those bandages. She didn't saw his cutiemark under the white stripes, but she already imagined that it had to be something like a crown or anything else that was able to represent immense power.

The stallion did not ignored the mare. He noticed every move, every single move she made, even with her eyes. He sighted again, as he slowly approached to the direction, she showed him recently.

Applejack didn't follow him, she stayed at her place and looked over at him. The stallion observed this part of the barn carefully and found a drainage next to the water hose. He used his magic to levitate the water hose right above his shoulder, knowing that this might hurt a little. He was very carefully to not soak his bandages, although he used the water on the dry bloody part of it.

The mare stood away from him, but tried to see everything. The water slowly strained downwards his leg and got a very decent red color for the first seconds. But this procedure ended faster than she wished it should. She enjoyed to see some small drops covering parts of this stallions fur. Slowly straining down and exposing his natural fur color besides the small grayish one, a shining white. He used this source of water was as fast as he could, carefully only to wash away the uncomfortable sight of the injury. He knew, that his clothes would hide the rest, when he stopped.

Applejack was kinda paralyzed, not saying or doing anything. She watched this white unicorn and forgot about everything, even about the normally embarrassing feeling somepony get when you stare at another pony. Fox, on the other side, had not one single problem of being watched. Ponies, Animals, even Dragons always watched him closely his whole live in the old world. He didn't expected something different in Equestria. He never lost his aura, the ability to get attention with the most awkward things, like sleeping, eating or just staying. All creatures watched him. No difference between this mare and himself.

But suddenly there was a difference, he got questions in his head, remembering a meeting in the Carousel Boutique, he asked her right from nowhere, after he levitated the water source back and approached closer to Applejack, using his magic to get rid of the wet parts on his fur, simply levitating it directly into the drainage. The mare noticed, that the injury just looked strangely painful because of the blood. Everything looked okay, all of a sudden, when Fox used his magic to tighten his bandages again.

Fox: "Applejack, I've heard you was working with Twilight Sparkle?"

Applejack was still in trance as he approached closer, but managed to snap out of it after some seconds, the stallion just stared back at her: "Ah' was. Wait, ya want something from Twi'light?"

Fox explained: "Yes. She is the Pony in charge of the Festival, right?"

Suddenly it hit Applejack completely. She forgot about the flowers. And not only that, but maybe Fox was just a guest of this fest. Maybe his appearance just last for a day. She became slightly sad.

Applejack: "Yeah, she is.", she said a little bit calm. Fox recognized the change in her voice. It seemed she was worried again about something.

Fox got an idea: "Wasn't you and your brother supposed to bring some flowers to the circle for her?"

The farm mare slowly got this in her mind: "(°o°)!", she jumped and turned to get a view to the road. She didn't saw the cart and slowly panicked: "Oh my gosh, Big Mac' had to carry it to Ponyville. Twi' will worry about our absence. Ah' totally forgot about the time."

Fox was at her side in no time and looked at her: "Milady, it would be an honor to help you with your delivery." he slowly trotted forwards and by the look of Applejack, he needed to explain it: "Come on, Applejack. We have to get this flowers to Ponyville." The mare started to trot on his side. She wished, she could support him again, feeling his fur. But this time, there was no excuse to do so.

* * *

Applejack stood at the top of a hill. She looked at the scene and was incredibly sad. The stallion on her side saw it too. The cart was a wreckage and flowers and blossoms could be found all around the road. Fox wanted to comfort her: "Applejack, I am sorry that I caused you this trouble."

The mare was sad, but now she was confused. It was crazy for her to think about this words. "Ya could not do anything against this."

They stayed there silently for a moment and Fox was thinking about this. Tidy up this place and get this flowers to town, or should he do the traditional way. He knew about the tradition and that it was not the right thing to just bring blossoms and flowers into the circle. It was more important to let the flowers grow inside it. But the amount of magic would be so incredibly high, he knew even himself was not able to do this alone, without suffocating and passing out.

He looked back at the sad face of Applejack who broke the silence: "Twi' will hate me.", in this moment, Fox decided to do anything to comfort this mare. He wanted to open his mouth but was forced to turn around and get into a charging position, his upper body deep, like a bow, to jump forward and attack the sudden appearance behind him.

A thumb was the noise it made, as Big Macintosh threw a white coat with two swords right in front of Fox. The red stallion smiled at him, when Applejack noticed this too and turned to see this. Fox looked the stallion in the eyes when Big Macintosh asked about this: "Swords?"

Fox wanted to explain, and during his speak, he used his magic to get into his clothes and place his sword on his back: "Sometimes, you need to defend yourself."

Big Macintosh was not pleased with this excuse. He wanted to know more about this pony, but he could not ask further. He saw the sad face of Applejack and changed to the most important pony in this group: "AJ, everything al'right?"

Applejack didn't need to explain but just turned again and faced the mess downhill. Big Macintosh responded: "Oh."

Fox remembered what he already decided to do, as he tried to convince the others of his plan.

He was a little bit harsh about his next words, but it was necessary: "Good you weren't able to commit the sacrilege and brought that mess of flowers to Ponyville."

Both farm ponies were shocked. Why did Fox said something so rude. Applejack did not wanted to believe this and Big Macintosh already wanted to reply to this.

But Fox just raised his hoof and signalized that he wanted to explain: "I lived most of my life outside of Equestria." the siblings were surprised, "... and I surely know about the traditions and meanings of the Burning Flower Festival. That is the reason, why I needed to talk to Twilight Sparkle, the pony in charge. She obviously had no idea and I wanted to rescue, what I should be able to rescue. And getting flowers to throw them into he circle of memories, is just not right."

Big Mac became curious: "Tradition?"

Fox continued: "It is tradition that the flowers grow inside the circle over the year and mostly with the help of magic. Normally many magical unicorns join their powers to create a spell that let the circle shine in different colors of blossoms. And I just decided to do this on my own."

Applejack and Big Macintosh didn't knew what to think about this. Fox himself was very convincing when he started to push both ponies towards the direction of Ponyville. "You'll have plenty of time to get rid of this mess, tomorrow. Now I insist, we go to the circle and I show you, that you and Twilight Sparkle don't need this. I promise everything will be alright. Trust me."

The siblings were confused but convinced enough. Without hesitation, both felt the same feeling. They wanted to trust him, without really knowing him. They followed his lead and started to trot forward, as suddenly Fox screamed out loud: "Oh, I forgot. Applejack, please stay where you are."

The mare turned to face him again and to watch him doing something strange. Flowers and blossoms were everywhere on the road. But Fox got closer to the edge and took a small seed out of his saddlebag, some small bags were on the side of his coat, with the small book, he made notes in, when they were in Canterlot last day.

He took the seed and pressed it into the earth, when both siblings watched the scene. Slowly a small flower appeared in front of the white unicorn. A beautiful red blossom was there, shining. The four watching eyes grow bigger, when Fox used his mouth to take this small flower out of the earth, not destroying it's beauty.

Applejack started to shake, when Fox approached with this plant in his mouth, closer to the mare. Big Macintosh looked and smiled deeply from his heart. This gesture was surely something extraordinary. Fox was very carefully and tried to speak with the flower in his mouth, when his head was only centimeter away from the face of Applejack. He needed to hang his head low, to be under the stetson, as he mumbled loud enough to understand: "Something is missing."

Applejack was frozen when the stallion approached very close to the side of her face. The white unicorn was very careful. He placed the flower right on her left ear, firmly into her blond mane. She wanted this moment to never stop and her brother looked at this in disbelief and was not able to hide a warm smile.

As fast, as this moment approached, it ended. Fox separated his mouth very fast from this flower, which was now attached in her mane. The stallion took several steps backwards to look at the stunned mare. Fox nodded and said it out loud enough, for everyone to blush: "Although I didn't thought this would be possible, but you are now even more beautiful then before." He gave her warm smile.

Suddenly he trotted forwards. Both siblings stayed at their positions for a moment. They glanced in their faces to see each other blushing, although it was hard to see any red color on the already red fur of Big Macintosh. Fox just called them: "Big Mac', AJ. Do you come?", as he trotted. They followed him in silence, refreshing their recently made experience with this strange pony.

Applejack was sure, this was a knight, like those in the old pony tales. She decided to ask Princess Celestia about this, if she would have the chance to. She remembered, that even this mighty princess once fell for one of his kind, thousands of years ago and she slowly figured out why. Her own heart did not communicated this way with Applejack yet. Giving her a confusion.

* * *

_**End of chapter 6**_

* * *

**Quote of the day: You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. 'Dr. Seuss'**

Confused by something. There is a button for reply right down there. You can also use it without being confused. Have a question, ask me! Write something right down here, if you read this little story ... you don't even need to tell me anything ... just to know, someone took his time and wrote something like "Hello" or "Hi" into this little box down there would be awesome. Please Like, Reply, make a fav, or simply enjoy. Cya next time.

Your Patricia

\/


End file.
